Loving you!
by Emiily.23
Summary: Tyler and Nick met at University, they become good friend so they decide to do an art project together. When Nick goes to his partner's house he meets all his Siblings but one of them calls the brunet's eyes on an special way. Can the relationship between Tyler's brother, Jeff, and Nick be possible? (Niff!)
1. The meeting

**Hey so... This is my first story and as you probably saw it's Niff :)**

**Not much to say just...THANK YOU in advance for reading it and if you have a minute i'd love a review. Questions and constructive criticism make a writer better so feel free to do them! Take into account English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes or if it sounds weird sometime.**

**I have to thank Riley (balthyscrazyfan . tumblr . com) for fixing all my grammar mistakes :)  
**

**Ok! Nothing else to say just I don't own Glee neither Nick or Jeff and that's it :) Enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Who said University was easy? Who said that it was partying all the time? Who said you don't have to study hard? Who?! Those and many other questions were running on Nick's mind as he entered his last class of the 3rd week on hell, as he liked to call those first weeks at University. Studying was now part of his routine together with getting up at six, going to class, having 30 minutes to have lunch, having long boring classes again and then /finally/ heading home at 5pm if he was lucky enough, that's it, only to come home and study again!

As the brunet entered the classroom he took a random sit on the middle of the room so he could do both, have a nice view of the things that were about to be explained and also get lost every now and then if he felt like doing it. The bell rang the moment the teacher entered the room.

"Good afternoon guys!" Mr. Stevens, Nick's art teacher, said way too cheerful for his taste. "Today's class is gonna be pretty different from our previous classes since I am giving you the topic of your project that it's due to the end of this month ok? So I am guessing that 4 weeks is enough time right?" He laughed humorously causing all the class to groan. 'Great! Another day I'll be home late!' Nick thought bitterly as he tried to keep listening to what the teacher was explaining.

"Now you will pair with the person you feel more at ease and both of you will come here and tell me your names deal? Then I'm going to give you the topic and you can leave…easy!" Mr. Stevens said shrugging and took out a notebook as few people moved closer to his desk.

Nick looked around and found the guy next to him staring at him "Hey! Mhmm… I was wondering if you have a partner already?" The blonde guy said and Nick smiled politely and shook his head. "Indeed I don't… wanna be my partner?" he asked kindly and then offered his hand. "By the way…I am Nick, Nicholas Duval." The other male took his hand shaking it.  
"Tyler, Tyler Sterling!" Both boys smiled to each other for a few seconds. "So…let's go and get our topic!" Nick said cheerfully and Tyler laughed.  
"Yeah come on!" They stood and went to Mr. Stevens' desk finally picking the topic.

Once they were outside the classroom Nick looked at Tyler "So, are you free uhh… let's say, this weekend?" he shrugged and added, "You know, the sooner we get started the faster we finish it!" he shrugged again offering a little smile.

"Yes sure, I have to stay at home though since my parents are out of the country and I've got 4 younger siblings but…if you don't care…You can go to my place!" Tyler offered shyly.  
"Four younger siblings? Woah!" Nick said chuckling. "Yes sure, here, give me your phone number and I'll send you a text so you can text me back your address!" The brunet took out his phone and gave it to his project partner so he could add his number. When Tyler gave it back Nick quickly typed a 'Hello – N' message and then looked up "So, 3 pm is a good enough time for you?" He smiled softly as the blonde nodded.  
"Sure…See you then!" he said, nodding to himself as he sent Nick his address.  
"Ok! See ya!" the brunet said and waved a little before walking away. This Tyler guy seemed like a nice guy, he only hopped his siblings weren't those annoying little spoilt kids that would cry and make a fuss over little things. Nick started praying and decided to go home by foot, that would help him to relax from this stressing week.

It was finally Saturday and Nick allowed himself to stay a little longer in bed but eventually he had to get up and have a shower. After he did so he went downstairs to grab some fruit for his breakfast and started doing some research for the project, after all, that's why he was meeting Tyler that afternoon, right? Some nice and interesting information was found on the net and Nick saved it on his pen drive. "This would be a nice start!" he smiled proudly and changed clothes and he heard him mother opening the front door.

"Nick Honey…are you still at home?" Susan Duval asked in her usual high-pitched voice.  
"Yes mum…upstairs. I'm waiting you to have lunch!" he answered skipping his way down again.  
"Oh Honey, thank you! I'll do something quickly so you can leave… It was 3 pm that you have to meet your partner right?" She asked now from the counter in the kitchen already taking some vegetables out of the freezer. Nick nodded and started helping his mother to chop while falling into a quick chat about how collage was going and the information he had found to do said project.

The lunch was nothing out of the ordinary. Nick's dad came home the moment the food was ready and the 3 of them talked about nothing and everything. The brunet really loved his parents, always so caring and accepting of the choices he took, even his sexuality.

Before he could even realize it was 2:30pm. "Well, seems like I have to leave. See you guys later!" He said kissing both his parents on the cheek.  
"Take care Buddy, drive safe!" Mr. Duval said as Nick nodded and headed straight to his car. He put the address Tyler had given him on his GPS and started driving while singing along with the radio.

It was 2:58pm when Nick was parking on the front of what he thought was the Sterling's house. He slowly got out of the car and knocked 2 times waiting for a response. Seconds later his partner opened the door and greeted him happily. "Hey Nick…came in!" he said cheerfully high-fiving the brunet. Nick laughed and got inside waiting for the blonde to show the way. He started walking but stopped mid-track. "I'll introduce you to my sibling first and then we go ok?" Nick nodded and stood in the middle of the huge living room as the other male disappeared into one of the corridors.

"Mmmm…Hi!" was all Nick heard before quickly turning to where the voice was coming. There was standing the most handsome guy Nick had ever seen. He was tall, slim and blonde, just like Tyler but…there was something about him that called the brunet's attention. "Hey! I'm Nick!" he said offering his hand the same way he had done to his partner the previous day at University. The new blonde took it and shook it strongly causing some strange feeling inside Nick but he waved it off. "I'm Jeff," he simply said smiling warmly. "I'm the one that comes after Tyler…I'm 17 and he's 19!" he grinned and Nick had to blink a few times to break the spell of those beautiful greenish eyes. "Oh! It's good to meet you. I'm 19 too!" he said sweetly smiling widely without really knowing why. Another 3 blondes appeared together with Tyler. "I see you have already met Jeff so, this is Joe!" he said and a short, no older than 9 year old boy, waved. "Alana," a thin teenager waved and battled her eyelashes in what Nick thought was a flirty way but the brunet raised an eyebrow playfully, it wasn't her lucky day, he was gay as the fourth of July! "And Justin!" a punk looking teenager nodded as if acknowledging his existence. Nick smiled and introduced himself to the 3 of them before he and Tyler went upstairs to start the task in question, their project.

Four hours later both guys were not only bored but also quiet hungry. "Come on Man, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!" Tyler said and started walking to the kitchen, Nick following close behind.  
Mid way they heard someone talking on the phone: 'he's too cute Blaine, I swear he is like a sex God!' The voice giggled, 'Yes yes you have to meet him.' He hummed, 'Yep, I'll ask Ty later!' Nick felt bad for overhearing, however Tyler laughed loudly while knocking the door  
"Keep down your voice Jeffsters, I don't wanna know who is a sex God!" He shook his head as if in surrender and chuckled as they kept walking.

"Ok here, there's some tea and a sandwich! Sounds good?" The older blonde offered as Nick nodded. Seconds later Jeff got into the kitchen too.

"Jeff, do you want something to eat too? I can prep-"he was cut mid sentence by his phone ringing. Jeff shook his head, "Go and get it, I'll stay here with /your friend/," he said playfully as his older brother threw him a kiss and got out of the room.

"I am sure it is Lindsay, his girlfriend!" Jeff stated to a very confused Nick

"Oh! Thanks for the explanation!" he smiled and started eating before frowning. "Do you think you can get me some…sugar for the tea?" he bit his lower lip hesitantly.

"Oh yes, sure! Here you are!" Jeff handed him the sugar and sat in front of him smiling softly.

The brunet started a few minutes and then blushed when Jeff winked in his direction. A minute later Tyler got back to the room. "Oh sorry, you know, girls…"he said and his phone rang again. He groaned and excused himself going out again to talk more calmly.

"That's why I prefer guys!" Jeff muttered under his breath and Nick looked at him in shock. The blonde went as white as a sheet. "Yo-you aren't homophobic, are you?" He asked nervously and Nick started laughing, hard. Jeff titled his head to the side in confusion but couldn't help the grin that took place in his face, Nick's laugher was contagious. The brunet took a few deep breaths before shaking his head.  
"I'd be pretty ironic if I did since I'm gay!" He smiled sweetly and Jeff opened and closed his mouth a few times not really knowing what to say.  
"You are? Cool!" he said cheerfully and they both giggled a little. Tyler went back into the room and the 3 of them started talking about a new Tv program, nothing too interesting.

It's was 9pm when Nick found himself exiting the Sterling's house but with a huge smile plastered on his face since before leaving Jeff had stopped him and kissed his cheek. He sat in his car and rubbed his eyes letting his head fall back "Why am I acting this way? I may need to sleep, yes! That should be!" he said to no one in particular before starting the engine and driving home quickly. It wasn't a good idea to have a crush on your University partner's younger brother!

Nick arrived home later than expected and as soon as he opened the door Susan jumped on him "Oh Sweetheart I was worried about you! What happened that you're this late?" The brunet shrugged and told his mother everything about his stay at the Sterling's...that included many details about Jeff too.


	2. little talks

**Hey! I'm here again with the second chapter of this short story. I am planning on it to have 10 chapters or so and may be a M rated oneshot that will be a part of this but not /in/ it... Makes sense?**

**Anyway...Not much to say just I don't own Glee neither Jeff nor Nick. If i would the show would be called 'The Warblers' and not Glee :)**

**As always English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any mistake you may find or if it doesn't sound natural at one point.**

**I have to thank Riley again and all those people that reviewed the 1st chapter! you made my day, THANK YOU!**

**And now i'll leave so you can read... hope you enjoy it :) Let me know what you think. Niff love **

* * *

The following week was easier than expected and it kinda flew by for the brunet. Nick had now a new motivation to get up every day and go to college, even if he didn't know it himself. There he met Tyler on the lobby and they would talk and walk together to all their classes since they shared the entire schedule without really knowing it. The blonde would tell him some adventures about his sibling which Nick found quiet fascinating, especially if they were about that blonde that followed his friend in age.

Nick didn't really know what had gotten into him but he was expecting this weekend to finally arrive, he wanted to do some progress on their project, of course! Were you thinking he wanted to see Jeff? Shame on you!

Saturday finally arrived and Nick woke up before his alarm rang. He frowned but couldn't help the smile in his face. He got up, shaved and then took one long bath thinking about everything and nothing. After no more than 5 minutes he found himself thinking again of Jeff. 'Would I be crushing on him?' he thought to himself and shook his head once again, he couldn't be crushing on him, he simply /couldn't/. But he was, and he knew that!

He went downstairs finding his parents there. "Hello Nick, you're so smartly dressed today, any special occasion?" Mrs. Duval winked at her son. Nick simply blushed and shook his head,  
"Mum, I told you, I'm going to Tyler's and he has a girlfriend!" he said with a huff but then a small smile appeared on his face at the thought of the younger blonde.

"Mmmm yes, Tyler does but what about his brother? Jeffrey was it?" She asked calmly making Nick went as red as a beetroot. "Yes! I hit the nerve!" Susan cheered making Nick even more embarrassed.

"Mum, I don't like Jeff ok? I agree he is gorgeous and sweet but I'm /not/ crushing on him!" he stated hesitantly as her mother nodded.

"Sure Sweetheart, whatever you say!" She served him the food and they talked while eating. Just a normal Saturday on the Duval's house.

Before really thinking about what he was doing Nick found himself knocking on the Sterling's door quickly being met by a smiling Jeff that greeted him. "Hey Nicky!" he said shyly and blushed. "Come in!" he smiled wider and Nick couldn't help but copy Jeff's reaction.  
"Hey /Jeffy/ how're you?" he said giggling a little and thinking that may be, and just may be, the nickname wasn't that bad after all.

Jeff started walking to the kitchen making a sign for Nick to follow him. He served two glasses of orange juice and gave one to the brunet. "You know, Tyler received a call from his crazy girlfriend and will be a little late today but I was thinking we could talk while he comes?" Jeff offered nervously and Nick's face lit up. "I would love to!" he said with loving eyes. Wait, what?!

"So…I am guessing you do arts too?" Jeff started a conversation quietly and looked at Nick between his eyelashes.

"I do…I love singing, actually, I believe I am pretty good at that! Not the same luck with dancing" he winked and smiled softly while taking in all the soft features of Jeff's face. His expressions, the way he smiled shyly and seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Nick liked all of him…a lot! May be it was time for him to assume he had a /little crush/ on the younger Sterling, nothing to worry about, well, not yet.

"You sing? Wow! I am in the acapella singing group of my school…they're called 'The Warblers' and we truly rock it!" Jeff said enthusiastically as Nick opened his mouth in shock.

"Wait! You go to Dalton Academy? Oh no! You guys beat my school last year! Then you had some issues with drugs and your leader but…really? That's amazing!" He said deep into the conversation completely missing that the door behind him was being opened.

"Yes! Were you one of the McKinley guys? You were really good too!" He grinned and clapped his hands excitedly. Nick chuckled.

"Well…isn't it funny that we haven't met before?" He smiled shyly and then he heard someone swallowing loudly in the back. Nick turned only to find Tyler. "Hey Bro…I was chatting with Jeff here, can you believe we have met before without really knowing it? Wow…crazy world!" He chuckled and Tyler raised an eyebrow and then winked at his brother. Yes, the oldest Sterling knew there was something going on between them but he just wanted to be sure about Jeff's feelings before risking something.

"Yes, crazy world! But now come on Nick! Let's get started!" Tyler said as the brunet nodded not so happy, he was enjoying way too much the conversation with Jeff. He looked down at him and waved. "See you around Jeffy!" he said without thinking twice only realizing what he had said when he heard Tyler laughing hard. "Di-did you ju-just say Jeffy?" he laughed a little more. "Oh my God! I think I lost some chapters here… Care to tell me when the wedding is due to?" he smiled playfully. Both, Nick and Jeff's face expression were priceless as they blushed hard. Nick hit Tyler's upper arm and shook his head. "Come on, I need to graduate before getting married!" he chuckled.

Once Tyler could calm down a little he wiped the tears and took some water. "I don't know how we're going to do the project now but let's go Nick!" The still embarrassed brunet followed, this time only waving shyly to an also embarrassed Jeff.

Tyler and Nick entered the blonde's bedroom and Nick sat on the bed, just like the previous weekend but something was different. Why was Tyler sitting in front of him? "You like my brother right?" He said without warning taking Nick a little aback.  
"I-I…" he thought before answering "I don't really know!" He said truthfully and bit his lower lips. "I know he is all handsome and sweet and he has those beautiful greenish eyes but…I don't know what's going on with me!" he breathed out calmly. Now it was late to regret what he said, the cat was out of the bag.

The oldest Sterling took some seconds to analyze the information recently given and then looked at Nick with sweet eyes. "You know Nick, you're a great man…I promise I'll talk to Jeffsters later today and…" he stopped and giggled a little "I never thought I would say this but…I like you to be my little bro's boyfriend!" he winked and squeezed Nick's shoulder softly. "Well…enough fluff…let's get started with this awful project!" Nick chuckled a little and nodded while taking off his notes as they started furiously typing on the computer.

Between many giggles and groans the boys had the project almost done. "Well…that was some improvement huh?" Nick said while picking up his things.  
"Yes…many improvements in many areas." Tyler teased and Nick shook his head. "I know you won't stop teasing now that you know my secret!" he said faking a shocked expression as they both laughed when the door suddenly opened.

"Secret? What secret do you have Nicky?" Jeff asked curiously from the door. "By the way Ty, Lindsay is downstairs!" he made a disgusting face, he didn't like the girl, not even a little.

Tyler excused himself and in a few seconds he was gone letting Nick and Jeff alone in the room. Jeff closed the door behind him and slowly walked straight to the brunet, his eyes fixed on the other male's eyes. "Nick? I am still waiting for your answer!" he said licking his lips, almost seductively as the brunet's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly…but he was so screwed if he did it!

* * *

**Ta da! Will they kiss or not? :) see ya all next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. realization

**Hey again! It's me with the 3rd chapter! woow :)**

**Not many things to say just... I hope you don't hate me!**

**This chapter is specially dedicated to Mira (leavesarecool on ) that tomorrow is her birthday! I wish you all the best honey **

**Apart from that i have to thanks Riley twice this time...no only for being my Beta reader but for the awesome drawing she did as well. Have you seen it? It's the picture the story has now :) I also recommend you to check her stories (Riley-Hell's-Princess on ). She wrote a one-shot about the relationship between Tyler and Jeff which is awesome :) **

**I hate long author notes so i'll stop rambling now :) I don't own Glee neither Jeff not Nick.**

** Be careful, there might be some cursing in this chapter :)**

**Now yes...i am leaving! hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have a minute i'd /LOVE/ a review to see if you like it so far :) Thanks!**

* * *

Nick was frozen in his spot, he couldn't neither move nor speak, god! He probably wasn't even breathing! The closer Jeff got the more Nick held his breath. A few inches were separating their faces when the door opened and Tyler together with a small red-headed girl appeared in the door.

Nick and Jeff quickly parted away as if there was something burning between them. The brunet took all his belongings in record time getting out of the room as fast as he could simply saying, "hi" to Lindsay in his way out.

As Nick reached his car he got inside and started driving, he didn't even care his house was the opposite way. He parked on a quiet street and hit his forehead in the wheel a few times thinking about the previous events. "Fuck!" he yelled because he knew deep inside that he wanted to kiss the blonde as bad as Jeff seemed to want to. He took some minutes to rub the anger out of himself before driving back home, this time, more calmly and trying not to think about the inner fight his heart and mind were having.

Meanwhile, at the Sterling's house Jeff grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and turned to look at his older brother "Perfect timing Tyler… perfect. Fucking. timing!" he spat out angrily and ran to his bedroom slamming the door shut.

The blonde let himself fall into the bed and cry freely. He had been so close to kiss Nick, that was what he had been wanting to do since the moment they met but /of course/ someone had to ruin the moment, and who better that the same Tyler and his stupid girlfriend? Jeff groaned, he hated his life this moment.

Tyler frowned at Jeff's sudden outburst. "Did he just…?" he said confused to Lindsay who simply shrugged.

"I think I better go Baby, you need to talk to him!" The ginger girl said as she kissed her boyfriend one last time.

"Thanks for being so perfect!" Tyler said, not caring if it was cheesy. "Here, let me walk with you to the door!" He smiled and started walking hand in hand with his girlfriend.

Ten minutes later the oldest Sterling was knocking Jeff's door, but no answer was given.

"Jeffster come on, open the damn door, I know you're in there and I want to know what's going on!" Tyler said sweetly, he cared a lot about his siblings. The few seconds of silence were broken by a muffled sob and that was all Tyler needed to open the door without second warning. As he got inside he saw Jeff lying there crying and sobbing hard so he simply moved closer and hugged him tightly on an attempt to calm him down.

"Jeff, Bro, what's wrong? Why are you crying this way buddy?" Tyler asked with concern once he thought Jeff was calm enough to speak again. He cupped his face with both hands forcing Jeff to look up at him.

"Ni-Nick…" he simply answered and clung to his brother's chest.

"What did he do? He didn't force you to kiss him or something right?" The concern now was gone being replaced with anger. Could Nick, the same Nick he thought was a shy and introspective guy, have forced /his/ little brother to do something he didn't want to? Tyler was seeing red.

"What? Of course not! /I/ wanted to kiss him so badly, until /you/ and that girl of yours ruined the moment!" Jeff said now remembering how mad he was at his brother as he moved away. However Tyler saw this coming and didn't let him go putting him closer.

"Shhh…don't be mad at me, I didn't know what was going on. Apart from that, are you sure about your feelings towards Nick? I mean…are you sure he isn't just a whim or a price you want to achieve to show off to your friends?" Tyler asked softly while brushing Jeff's bangs.

Jeff closed his eyes and thought for a moment while enjoying the almost motherly touches his brother was giving him.

"Ty, is it possible to fall for people you know for this short?" he asked softly and hesitantly "I-I don't know how to describe what I feel inside every time I see Nick." He murmured and sat to look at his brother straight in the eyes. "Do you get nervous every time you see Lindsay? Like if a huge bug has taken place in your belly but it only moves the moment you see or think about her?"

Tyler sat crossed leg in front of Jeff with a loving smile. "It does…and it might be called Love Jeff." He said softly taking Jeff's hand. The younger blonde looked down and his brother gave him a hand squeeze.

"Ty, will you get mad if I confess I may be in love with Nick?" Jeff looked up with a kicked puppy dog expression.

Tyler looked at him for a few seconds before launching himself at Jeff. "Awww my Baby Bro is in love…and with /my friend/!" he said cheerfully while hugging him tightly.

"Agg Tyler, I need to breath!" Jeff whined but he actually was hugging back as tightly as his brother.

"Yes! Sorry!" Tyler said a little embarrassed letting go of him. He sat again in his previous spot and bit his lip as if thinking.

"Ok ok…I feel like I'm betraying Nick but…he kinda likes you too so… Let's do a plan and get you two together!" he smiled but then frowned "I'll call Nick now, he was a little…out of it earlier today when he left!" he rubbed his chin already thinking of a plan.

Tyler stood up after some minutes of comfortable silence and did a little victory dance that caused Jeff a fit of giggles. "Bro I love you too much but /please/ make me remember to give you some dance lessons ok?" he chuckled a little more. "Call it a payback for your being the best brother ever!" he winked more animated now.

Tyler stuck his tongue out childishly "I won't tell Nick you love him back now!" he huffed and smirked leaving the room.

The only thought left in Jeff's mind was that Nick liked him back so…what could stop them now? Oh yes…he was older than him and probably thinking he was a brat! Nice beginning Jeff, well done! He thought bitterly to himself and lay back again on his bed staring at the ceiling and imagining a life together with the brunet. Eventually he felt asleep.

* * *

**Ta da! Did you like this chapter? I hope so... **

**Don't you love Tyler now? :) I do! He's so perfect! haha.**

**Thank you for reading and see you all next chapter! **

**Niff you **


	4. too much coincidence

**Hey! I'm back :) This chapter is not as exciting as i would like it to be but... i hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**I have to thank Rii as always for being my beta reader and this special one goes dedicated to Mimi that is always there supporting me! Thanks honey **

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters you may recognize. Any doubts don't hesitate in asking :)**

**With nothing else to say...Have fun :)**

* * *

Nick came back home calmer but his eyes said it all, they were red and puffy from the crying. "Nick, Honey, is that you? Dinner is ready!" Susan said sweetly when she heard the front door being opened.

"Not hungry!" Nick muttered and went straight to his room. Mrs. Duval frowned but said nothing. She had made Nick's favorite dessert so she took a slice of the cake and went to his son's room. She knocked twice and waited.

"What?" Nick yelled half tired half angry. "I want to sleep mum!" He said and rubbed his eyes. Susan opened the door slowly and got inside.

"I've got you this…are you sure you don't want to try it?" She waved the piece of cake in front of Nick's sight causing him to quickly sit on his bed.

"Chocolate cake? Really? Mmmmm! You're the best," he said and took it quickly hugging his mother before taking a spoonful and chewing happily.

"What happened Sweetheart? Why are you so…depressed? Did you argue with Tyler?" she asked with concern when she saw the look in Nick's eyes. They weren't those shinny hazel eyes Susan was accustomed to. They seemed off and full of trouble as if the brunet was sad or even may be hurt.

"Nothing mum…everything is alright!" he said looking everywhere but his mother. He knew that if he looked at her he would broke into tears and he wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened at the Sterling's house or worse, to explain about his recently found crush on Jeff.

Susan nodded and stood up. She went to his bedroom, took a picture of her and 's weeding and came back to Nick's room. The brunet huffed.

"Nick, I want to tell you a story that you may know by heart now but it's important for you to see my point ok?" Susan explained calmly as she started telling his son once again the story about how she and Nick's father had met.

"It all started the first day at University. I was completely lost, I didn't even know where to go so I started wondering the halls…" she told every detail about her first day and the hell it had been. Nick smiled shyly because many of the things his mother was saying had happened to him too.

"…and one day I realized I really sucked on maths so I asked for a tutor. He was 3 years older than me and was about to graduate so… guess who was it?" She asked with a tender smile. "Your father Nick. He is 3 years older than me…" she stated matter of factly. "Now that you know this story I'll leave you to think! I just hope you got the message." Mrs. Duval winked and stood up but before she could get out of the bedroom Nick called.

"Do you think Jeff can like me back?" He met his mother's eyes with fear while biting his lower lip nervously.

"You will never know if you don't ask. Sleep well sweetie!" she waved throwing him a kiss and then was gone.

The brunet started at the ceiling some minutes and then picked up his phone calling a number he didn't need to think twice to deal by now.

"Tyler, Bro? Is that you? I need to ask you for a favour!" Nick stated firmly and started explaining his plan before he changed his mind!

* * *

It was Monday. Jeff hated Mondays! He woke up earlier than usual since he had stayed at home, had breakfast and drove to Dalton were he would board for the week only meeting his family again on the weekend.

The blonde was about to enter his first period when his phone beeped. A new message. A new message for an unknown number. Jeff frowned and looked around, he was alone so he shrugged and opened it.

'Hey, do you think we can meet this weekend?' There was no signature.

Jeff frowned deeper and tried calling the unknown number but it was out of service. What if it was Nick? Nope, he thought, he would have signed right? He shook his head. What if someone was messing with him? May be it was a wrong number? He let it go and tried to concentrate on Biology, he kinda needed to understand the topic if he wanted to pass his tests after all!

It was lunch time when an idea plopped into his mind. "Hey Trent…Can I ask you a favour?" Jeff said enthusiastically as the sassy warbler nodded.

"Could you please call this number and ask who is it? I received a… weird message from it this morning and I don't know who it is!" he said in exasperation and started telling Trent the number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times until "Hello?" a strong voice said from the other end of the line.

Trent jumped a little on his spot doing a sign that someone had picked up the phone. Jeff took Trent's hand and led him out of the Cafeteria into a desert classroom where Trent put on the speaker.

"Mmm… Hi. My name is Trent and I was wondering what's your name…is because of a… poll! Yes a poll about…activities you do in you free time!" he smiled proud of himself.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "It isn't a good idea lying to people Trent but I'll answer to your…/poll/ anyway!" he giggled and thought for a minute "Let's see… I love singing! In fact I used to be in my school's choir group…New directions!" The brunet smiled softly at the memory.

"New Directions? So I assume you go to McKinley then…" Trent asked as a very nervous Jeff started walking to and fro inside the classroom. This guy resembles way too much of Nick.

Nick giggled. "I used to, I'm at collage now! Art collage!" he said and then another voice was heard.

"Tyler?" Jeff said louder than expected as he moved closer to Trent's phone.

"Jeff? Is that you?" Nick asked in shock and quickly ended up the call. He was screwed!

Jeff blinked a few times still not believing what had happened. "Did he just…end the call?" he asked rubbing his chin. Trent simply nodded quietly.

"That was weird huh?" he said and shrugged before turning to walk to the door. "Let's go and grab something to eat…" Trent said but Jeff had other plans in mind.

"Naaa thanks…Would you mind making up and excuse for me? I have something to do! Now!" Jeff said already running along Dalton's corridors.

"Does it involve Art University?" Trent yelled and Jeff turned nodding furiously.

"Good Luck Bro!" The sassy warbler shouted again started walking back to the cafeteria. He was hungry and wasn't going to miss the lunch for Jeff's crazy plans.

* * *

It was 2:56 pm when Jeff reached the Arts college. Tyler and Nick's classes were over at 3pm so he thanked whatever God heard him that he did it on time.

Jeff sent a quick text to his older brother letting him know he needed to talk to Nick and Tyler texted back explaining he didn't want to be a 3rd wheel so sure! Nick and Jeff will finally have some alone time to talk.

The blonde Warbler sat under the oak that was at the door of the University and waited. No more than 5 minutes later he saw his brother and Nick exiting the place. He nervously walked to them thinking what to say in his way.

Jeff took a deep breath and gathered all his willpower to talk to Nick.

"Uhh Nick? Do you have a minute? I'd like to tell you a little story about…me!" he said shyly as the brunet nodded. They started walking side by side. 'It's now or never Jeff' the blonde told himself.

"Well…it all started…"

* * *

**What do you think Jeff will tell Nick? Will he declare his love or may be ask why he texted to meet on the weekend? :O**

**Find out next chapter :)**

**Reviews are very welcome if you have a spare minute :)**

**Thaaaank you all! **

**Niff you **


	5. My story

**So...it's Sunday again :) you know what it means? yeeees! And update of loving you :)**

**I may say i am pretty proud of this chapter. It's mainly based on my personal experience so yeah...sorry if it's too cheesy!**

**As always i have to thanks Rii for being my Beta reader :)**

**I don't own neither Glee nor any of the characters you may recognize, sadly :/ **

**I want the Warblers back and HOPEFULLY Ryan will make my dreams true...let's cross the finger :)**

**Without any other thing to add... ENJOY :D**

* * *

As the two of them started walking into the general direction of the park, Jeff started talking nervously.

"Well…It all started the first time you went home…" He explained while trying to order the ideas in his mind. Of course he knew what he wanted to tell Nick but first and most importantly he didn't want to freak him out so he had to be clear at expressing his thoughts and points of view as to why their relationship could work.

"…mhmm…I kinda saw something in you that simply called my attention!" The blonde said while smiling at the memory.

"You were standing there so shy but at the same time so eye-calling and gorgeous that I couldn't stop myself from talking to you. Then I tried getting my mind off of you by talking to some friends but your face Nick, you face kept rounding in my head and all I could do was talking about you! Whichever topic I was talking about I ended up mentioning you" He said in exasperation as he sat on a random bench. They had reached the park without really noticing it.

"I tried, I swear to God I tried not thinking about you but I failed so miserably that eventually I gave up. All I did during that week was expecting the weekend to come so I could see you again and may be, if I were lucky enough, I could even chat with you for a while. That's why I am here now!" He shrugged and looked down. He wasn't brave enough to see the disgusted look that the brunet was probably giving him.

Nick sat there next to Jeff mentally asking himself is this was real life or only an amazing dream in which Jeff happened to like him back. He went with the latter so he simply nodded not risking making a sound and waking up from heaven.

Jeff took one last deep breath and looked at Nick, who was casually staring back at him. "Nick, what I am trying to tell you with this story is that…i-i-I like you, a lot!" he said and bit his lower lip waiting for a response.

As Nick kept thinking this wasn't real he put one hand over his mouth in shock and stared into Jeff's hazel eyes getting lost in them.

The blonde tore his eyes away and looked back to the floor suddenly finding it quiet fascinating. "Yo-you don't have to like me back… I-I-I can understand it!" he nodded a bit to emphasize his point and looked at the brunet with an apologetic smile. He was so sure Nick felt the same, Tyler had told him so and now…well, now the truth was out and there was no way to regret it. At least he had tried it right? And aren't intentions what really count? It didn't feel like it.

Nick blinked a few times and realized he might not be dreaming after all. May be and just may be, this was actually happening and Jeff was there waiting for any kind of answer.

"Jeff, a-are you sure about this? I-I mean…" he run a frustrated hand though his hair and sighed. "I like you a lot but you know…your brother is my best friend and I don't want to screw things up with any of you!"

Jeff was so nervous that he started laughing, hard; earning a weird look from the brunet that was sitting next to him. "I-I am sorry…it's just… Tyler asked the same!" He smiled sweetly and tried to calm down before explaining.

"I do…I know my feelings towards you are real and aren't just a whim so…I- I can give you time to think…may be thinking about the things our relationship have in favor or against will lead you to the correct conclusion!" He said and leant closer kissing his cheek.

"You have my number right? Just call me when you had made up your mind… no matter if the answer is the one I'm waiting for or not!" he smiled sweetly and stood up to leave.

Nick shook his head to get out of the shock and quickly stood grabbing the blonde's wrist making him turn to face him.

"There's nothing I need to think about Jeff. Everything is already said and if you're sure you want to be with me then I am more that sure I want a relationship with you!" He said with a loving expression in his eyes.

Nick cupped Jeff's face sweetly with his free hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb causing the blonde to close his eyes enjoying the little touch. Jeff took Nick's hand, the one on his cheek, with both of his and kissed his palm. He then opened his eyes and looked up locking eyes with the brunet.

Jeff smiled softly as he started leaning in slowly. Nick followed. They were barely an inch away, thei noses touching and the rest of the world completely forgotten. Jeff cupped the brunet's face and couldn't stop himself. He kissed him. The kiss was slow and loving as if both guys were trying to show the other all they had been feeling inside since they met. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist pulling him closer.

As every good thing has to come to an end sooner or later, they parted when the air become needed. Both had silly smiles drawn on their faces. Nick brushed Jeff's blonde hair sweetly biting his lip and still not believing what had just happened.

"You know… that uniform really fits you!" he said winking as they both giggled.

Jeff took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We better get back. My phone had been ringing for the last 5 minutes. I bet it's Tyler trying to find out how things went!" Jeff stated matter of factly.

"You told him?" Nick gasped in shock but the smile never leaving his face.

"You kidding? Of course I told him! Tyler is my best friend!" he said and pecked Nick's lips. "Let's get going! I won't answer his calls…I prefer him seeing it personally!" he winked and started walking hand in hand with the brunet.

Walking back the University took longer than expected as they stopped several times to steal sweet kisses or simply stared at each other smiling dumbly. It still felt so…surreal!

The moment the older Sterling saw them immediately run to them and hugged both tightly. "Yaaay you're finally together!" he cheered on a not-so-masculine way and frowned. "I have to stop doing that!" he murmured under his breath causing the three of them to burst into laughter.

"Come on…let's go. I have to be back at Dalton before 10pm but I still want to spend some time with my Nicky!" He said nonchalant and kissed his cheek. Tyler huffed. "And with you too Bro!" the younger blonde said hitting his brother's left arm playfully.

"Ok then…let's go get some ice-cream…sounds good? My treat!" Tyler said as they start walking. It had been such a perfect day.

* * *

**Anddddd...Niff is on :D**

**Comments? Hate it? love it? Please! let me know :)**

**A review is always welcome so please, if you have a minute leave me one :)**

**Niff love for you all **


	6. official date

**Hey everyone :) here is chapter 6...**

**I haven't got a lot to say just i wish you guys enjoy it :) Thanks to everyone that is still sticking with it. Special thanks to the people who reviewed any of the chapters...you mad my day girls :)**

**I have to thank Rii again for being my beta reader and i don't own Glee...as i told you, if i did the show would be called 'those sexy asses in blazers called the Warblers' :)**

**Anyway...i will stop rambling now :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week passed as a blur for Jeff. He had been planning a perfect first date for Nick but all the ideas that came to his mind seemed to have a problem on a way.

The beach… may be too cheesy for a first date and it was getting cold already. Out for dinner on a fancy restaurant? Not that they were officially dating, well, not yet. Then what about going shopping? Too informal and they wouldn't have time for a proper chat.

"Aggg! This sucks! I can't even think of a place where to take him!" Jeff groaned letting himself fall into his bed face first, burring it into his pillow.

"Take who? Nick?" Blaine, the blonde's roommate, asked distractedly from his desk. He was doing homework and chatting with his boyfriend.

"Of course… who else Bro?" he looked up at him in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "I mean… I need to think of a place that is not too cheesy neither too classy… I want something funny but at the same time serious so he doesn't misread my intentions!" he turned and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Why don't you…" There was a small pause and suddenly the short brunet stood up raising one hand as if triumph, startling Jeff. "I've got it! Here…listen!" he said with wide excited eyes as he sat next to the blonde explaining his plan.

After he explained every detail of it, Jeff titled his head and nodded a little.

"Hell yeah, man you rock!" Jeff yelled high fiving his friends as they both started running to the Warbler's hall. He needed to get started now if he wanted to impress his soon-to-be boyfriend.

* * *

It took the boys more than 3 hours and lots of text messages but finally everything was working out well. All the Warblers knew where to stand and Nick was about to come so… perfect timing! For once!

Jeff went back to his dorm, had a shower and got dressed in his favorite skinny dark jeans with a plain white shirt… He knew that really fitted him and, after all, he didn't have enough time to try another outfit.

One last check to himself in the mirror and his phone was ringing with the brunet's ringtone. A silly smile took place in his face and he mainly run to the entrance. Is it the way people act when being in love? He didn't know, but was willing to find out.

"Nicky!" He yelled as soon as he saw the brunet standing there. Jeff run to him and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the closeness.

Nick quickly turned grinning widely. "Jeff! I missed you!" he said with a loving smile and puppy dog eyes. He didn't even try hiding it. The brunet felt like Cupid had, after many failed tries, finally done something right! And he wasn't about to give up on it.

The brunet hugged him back and made Jeff lift his feet from the ground, swinging him around and then reattaching him to floor sweetly. The brunet cupped his face and kissed him slowly. Jeff kissed back eagerly feeling immensely happy inside.

Once they broke apart, they locked eyes and smiled shyly. "I've got a surprise for you!" Jeff said and reached out for his phone. Nick frowned.

"Your phone?" he said confused and then giggled. Jeff shook his head letting out a chuckled.

"Actually, I am calling my other boyfriend to let him know I'll be out with you tonight!" he said with and eye roll as the brunet got all serious raising an eyebrow in confusion.

The blonde looked at him and bit his lower lip. He started cursing himself mentally. Of course Nick wasn't accustomed to his sarcastic sense of humor. 'Way to ruin the moment Jeff!' He thought bitterly.

The phone rang a few times before Blaine picked up.

"We're ready!" he said and Jeff nodded "Hit it!" he smiled and ended up the call.

The blonde pecked Nick's cheek and moved to grab his guitar that was laying behind a pillar in the Dalton's lot. He started playing a few chords before he had the right tone.

"This is for you Babe!" he winked and started playing 'I'm yours' by Bruno Mars. He /knew/ it was too cheesy for a first date but it described in a way how he felt so… Nick would finally get the message, hopefully.

As he started singing the first few lines, all his Warblers friends started appearing from nowhere doing the back vocals and sounds to make the song just sound… perfect! Like Nick deserved.

Quickly the song came to an end and Jeff put the guitar down, his eyes never leaving Nick's. As if by magic all the people disappeared letting just the two of them by themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"Will you make me the huge honor of being my boyfriend?" he asked nervously. Nick blinked a few times and looked at him in bewilderment before launching himself at the blonde kissing him hard. He just hopped the blonde got the answer he was expecting.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Nick answered moving just a little to be able to talk before locking his lips a second time. Jeff kissed back immediately.

After some minutes of fooling around and enjoying the private moment stealing sweet kisses and giggles Nick grabbed the blonde's hand and started walking to his car. "Let's go…I have a plan for tonight…I don't think I'll be as great as that song buuuut… I will be the first time we are out officially as a couple!" He smiled lovingly and they started walking.

The dinner was nothing out of the ordinary. Both boys spent some time getting to know each other better and simply laughing over simple things.

Jeff learnt that Nick was an only son and that when he was 16 he fell from a second floor balcony. He was unconscious for three days in the hospital. On the other hand Nick learnt that Jeff was overprotective of his siblings, just like Tyler, and that he had never had a boyfriend…not an official one at least. This last fact felt weird to the brunet. How was it possible that Jeff, the same amazing male that was sat in front of him now, had never had a boyfriend? Strange…

As midnight became closer Nick started feeling nervous.

"I-mmm-I, Jeff…my-my parents are out for the weekend so…I was wondering if, may be, you'd like to go to my place and, you know, spend the night there" he felt he was rambling "Yo-you don't have to…I just…"

Jeff stared at him dumbly. Should he go or not? Aggg… he didn't know now if he should trust his body or his mind. He was such a mess!

"I… " The blonde stammered.

* * *

**Chan chan chan...well now Niff is officially on but...what will Jeff say to Nick's invitation?**

**Would going to Nick's place be a good idea? Remember they will be alone :O what will Tyler think if Jeff agrees? mmm...**

**Let me know! Leaving a review takes less than a minute and makes my day!**

**Thanks and have a good week :D**


	7. meeting the parents

**Hey everyone! How is it going? I am freezing but...doing nice :)**

**SO here...chapter 7! I don't want to give you any spoiler before reading but...go and get some Niff sweet cuddles yaaay!**

**I have to thank you all guys that are still sticking around with me :) That means a lot for a common girl like me, specially since English is not my first language :)**

**Finishing with the rambling...enjoy! I don't own Glee or any of the characters you may recognize :O**

* * *

"I-I don't think i-I'm… ammm… ready for this!" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but Nick. He was blushing madly.

Nick looked at him and frowned deeply. What was Jeff talking about? His eyes doubled their normal size when realization hit him

"OhMyGod Jeff no! Th-that wasn't what I meant…i-i-I just…" He rubbed his face in frustration and looked at him "I was planning on playing video games and cuddles…that's all… No funny business at all! I swear!" he said blushing himself too because…come on! The way he told it meant another thing.

Jeff started laughing, just like every time he is nervous. "It-it's ok then!" he smiled softly and in that moment he realized how much he actually wanted to cuddle Nick and fall asleep with those strong arms around his waist.

They exited the fast food restaurant (since both decided it wasn't too formal but still they could speak) and got inside Nick's car.

The brunet drove home calmly falling into a quick chat with Jeff about how lovely the night was. He parked inside the garage once they reached his home and got inside. Jeff following close behind.

"I know the bedroom is not huge but it's cozy and comfortable!" Nick said with a shrug as he took his jacket off putting it on top of a chair that had some book from classes earlier that day.

Jeff smiled lovingly. "It's perfect…and you make it more, I don't even know how!" he chuckled and took his jacket off too slowly moving closer to Nick wrapping his arms around his neck. They simply stared at each other. Hazel eyes locking brown ones.

Nick slowly leant closer and Jeff did nothing to get in his way. Their lips barely touched as the blonde bit Nick's lower lip sucking on it a little. It took all Nick's manpower not to moan but he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist pulling him closer and started walking to the bed until the back of the blonde's knee hit the edge of the bed.

Jeff sat on the bed grabbing a handful of the brunet's shirt forcing him down with him. Nick obeyed and crawled on top of his recently branded boyfriend.

They made out for several minutes until things started getting to heated for Nick's taste and he broke out the kiss breathing heavy.

"W-we should… stop now!" he said breathlessly as he moved out of the bed. The effects the blonde had on him pretty obvious.

Jeff simply nodded a little sadly, but it was for the best right? After all they would wait for each other for the real action.

It took some minutes for both of them to even their breathing and shut those crazy teenage hormones down, but they eventually could.

"Now we can chat, play video games or watch a movie…you choose!" Nick said laying next Jeff that hadn't moved from the bed since the previous… incident.

"Video games and a chat sound good!" the blonde said shyly and Nick nodded.

They started playing Mario Karts but get bored pretty soon so they both changed into pajamas and lay on the bed cuddling and chatting calmly.

Around 5 am Nick was half asleep half-awake but Jeff had an existential question to ask.

"Nicky…when are we going tell our parent?" The blonde asked and turned into his boyfriend's arms so he was facing him.

Nick repositioned himself and started brushing some of the blonde locks out of Jeff's face. "It can be whenever you want…as far as you are sure about it I'll be there next to you!" he said more awaken now and looking at him with a loving expression. Jeff bit his lower lip not really knowing what to say, he wasn't expecting that answer.

He leant down and pecked his lips. "Sleep well Baby, we will discuss this more calmly tomorrow's morning ok?" Nick said and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He had completely forgotten about the whole meeting-my-boyfriend's-parents thing and now… he was screwed! The blonde rested his head into Nick's hairy chest and quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The more Nick thought about it the less he could sleep but it was 5:30 in the morning! He needed to get some sleep. He did eventually only to be woken up by his phone ringing what felt like minutes later. He groaned.

Wait, it wasn't his ringtone. Whose phone was it? He wanted to move but felt someone pulling him back on the bed. He looked down and a wide smile took place on his face. There was Jeff, sleeping with an angelical expression on his gorgeous face. The brunet smiled and shook his boyfriend a little.

"Jeffy, wake up Hon, your phone is ringing" He said softly with his eyes opened midway.

The blonde groaned but moved to take the phone from the nightstand. His expression suddenly changed from a sleepy to a horror one as he quickly sat in the bed.

"Shit! It's Tyler…I forgot my parents were coming back from Spain today in the 9 am flight!" He said in shock and jumped out of the bed quickly getting lost inside the bathroom.

Nick followed and heard his phone ringing. It was Tyler too. "I bet he knows you spent the night here!" He said loud enough for the blonde to hear and he shrugged getting dressed as well.

"Here, let me make you some breakfast before you leave!" The brunet smiled sweetly but Jeff had other plan.

"Oh No! You're going with me. I already told my mother about you so… Let's go!" The blonde took his boyfriend's hand and hurried him outside the house.

Without really knowing what was going on Nick found himself standing next to the door 36 waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Sterling to appear from it.

"Morning!" Tyler said coldly the minute he appeared causing a shiver to run down Nick's spine. Tyler was mad, it was obvious, and the brunet may or may not know the reason of it. Anyway, he made a mental note to explain his partner what had happened the previous night at his place, which was nothing but…just in case!

The rest of the Sterling clan waved at Nick smiling softly as the 6 of them waited for the Sterling parents to finally arrive.

"Mum!" Alana shouted suddenly and started running to a blonde lady in her mid-forties giving her a bone crushing hug. All his siblings did the same.

Nick assumed it was Mrs. Sterling and stood back. He felt completely out of place as the Sterling family hugged each other and talked about their trip, some adventures they had been through and how much they had missed their sons and daughter.

A moment later, Mrs. Sterling caught a glimpse of Nick standing there and looked back at his son, Jeff. "Won't you introduce me your new friend?" She said kindly with a soft smile.

The blonde went next to him and did a formal meeting. "Mom, this is Nick. Nick, this is mom! He is my…bo-boyfriend" Jeff stammered blushing softly as Joseline, Jeff's mother, nodded acknowledging his presence with a fake stony face.

"Come on guys, let's go home and have a familiar lunch all together. Nicholas, you can come too!" She winked more relaxed now and Jeff jumped on his spot clapping his hand excitedly. Mr. Sterling gave the brunet a warning look as he walked past him making him swallow loudly.

To say Nick was nervous was the understatement of the millennia.

* * *

**Well...comments? Did you like it? Hate it? How do you think the lunch at the Sterling's will go?**

**Thanks again for reading and as always...if you have a minute to review I'd be very grateful... Reviews and criticism makes a writer a better one :)**

**Niff looooove **


	8. Blaine's boyfriend

**Hello dears, how're you all? Here i drop you next chapter... not as exciting as i would like it to be buuuuuuut... this is the calm before the storm...just telling you ;)**

**I am truly flattered by all your reviews and follows and and and... THANKS!**

**Thank you Rii too for being my beta reader and fixing all the grammar mistakes i do :)**

**I don't own Glee neither any of the characters you may recognize. I write this only to let my crazy imagination free :)**

* * *

The lunch with the Sterling's went pretty smooth…actually, a lot better than Nick had expected! They felt into a nice chat telling awesome stories about the places they had been during the trip. Of course there were some question about what Nick's intentions were towards Jeff and other stuff but, as he was known previously for being Tyler's friend, it wasn't that hard. However the part the brunet loved the most was the dessert.

Joseline was, as every mother, proud of their children and a part of that included the whole 'embarrass your son when his boyfriend is at home'.

Many hilarious stories about a Baby Jeff were told and Nick listened to them attentively learning as many details of his boyfriend as there were given to him. While talking he took quick glimpses at the blonde sitting next to him only to find him blushing hard or looking down embarrassed, which made the whole story even funnier than it actually was.

Tyler stood up to take all the dishes to the kitchen and the brunet excused himself taking the chance to have the conversation that had been taking place in his head for a while now, but this time, for real.

"Tyler…can we talk a minute please?" Nick said softly, sorrow obvious in his voice.

The oldest Sterling shot him a glare that Nick would be dead now if those could kill. "What do you wanna explain? How /my/ little brother did /things/ with you? Oh! May be you want to explain /why/ he spent the night in your place on your /first/ official date?" He suggested coldly.

Nick swallowed hard. "I swear we did nothing! You can ask Jeff if you don't trust me enough!" He explained quietly, some begging in his voice for Tyler to understand him.

"Aaaah come on Nicholas! I am not dumb!" he said angrily. He was seeing red now, to say the least.

Nick opened his mouth to explain when Jeff entered the kitchen.

"Babe, where have you been? Dad was about to give you the 'if you hurt my son' chat!" he giggled a little and then frown seeing the tension there was in the room. Nick's eyes never left Tyler's and the latter was staring back at him with a mad expression that showed fire in his eyes.

"What's….going on?" Jeff asked carefully while shifting his sight from Nick to Tyler and then back to the brunet. "Please Bro tell me is not about yesterday?" he begged when realization hit him.

"What happened?" The older blonde asked coldly finally meeting Jeff's gaze.

The younger blonde shrugged nonchalant. "Nothing out of the ordinary…We played Mario Karts, made out a little and then cuddle…no sex if that was your problem!" He muttered moving close to his brother.

Tyler took a step back as he saw his brother moving closer. "You promise?"

Jeff started laughing hard. "You were this cold this morning just because you thought I made love with Nicky here?" he said pointing to his boyfriend that had a stunned expression in his face.

"OMG Ty! You are hilarious! I promise I'll do what...we talked about !" he whispered the last part so Nick couldn't hear and winked knowingly.

Weeks ago, when Tyler learnt that Jeff was falling for his friend, he gave his brother a kind of 'the talk', but from a brother's point of view. Nonetheless it included the whole: you must be sure you're doing the right thing and also caring for each other, you have to respect your body and his, don't rush it or push it if any of you aren't ready, it must be special for both and there must be feeling in it if not, what's the point in making love? Besides, he warned about Nick being older and having different needs, but that was not really a topic to cause sleepless nights on Tyler's life. Of course he didn't tell Jeff so…

Tyler relaxed visibly and hugged his brother close. "This is not over Jeffrey!" he said with a playful expression and a pointing finger to his brother's nose once they broke the embrace. He then moved closer to Nick.

"I am sorry but…" he shrugged "Being the oldest it's my role to be the protective brother!" He smiled sweetly and hugged him close only to whisper in his ear…

"Take care of him…I promise if you hurt his little heart I'll kill you…and I am serious!" he let go and exited the kitchen nonchalant leaving a very nervous brunet standing there.

Jeff shook his head already knowing what his brother had said even though he hasn't actually heard it.

"Calm down love…he doesn't mean it!" He moved closer to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist pulling him closer and walking back to lean against the kitchen counter and deepening the kiss a little.

Someone coughed. Someone who was right next to them. Nick broke the kiss and opened his eyes only to come face to face with no other than Mr. Sterling. Shit! He was screwed!

"Dad! Don't scare my boyfriend!" Jeff whined childishly but didn't let go of the brunet.

Mark laughed and pushed Jeff out playfully. "Enough! It's my turn to hug your boyfriend!" he winked and pulled Nick close. "Welcome to the family son! Make my Baby happy huh?" he patted his shoulder. "We're all going to the park…do you guys want to join us?"

Nick looked at Jeff and the latter shook his head. "Thanks Dad but I think we will spend some time on our own… but no! Don't worry…you won't find anything strange when you get back!" he winked. "Now go go go…I want to continue what we were doing before you walked in!" Jeff rushed him out. Mark chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok ok got the message…see you guys! Oh! And please to meet you Nicholas!" he said coolly, smiling softly.

"Same here Sir!" Nick nodded and waved shyly.

"Finally some alone time so…?" Jeff prompted and started kissing Nick's jawline.

The brunet groaned and moved his head to the side giving the blonde more space to work there. He scratched Jeff's back softly and, a moment later, he switched their position and sat Jeff on the counter kissing him eagerly.

They made out for some minutes until…well…do I need to explain? The temperature started to rise and they broke apart.

"Agg…you have such a hypnotizing effect on me!" Nick groaned and bit Jeff's lower lip playfully sucking on it a little.

"Tell me about it!" the blonde answered and jumped down of the counter grabbing Nick's hand. "Let's go…there's someone I want you to meet!"

* * *

After no more than 5 minutes by car, Jeff parked on the door of a very classy and huge house.

Nick looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "So…Who lives here?" He asked sweetly

"Well….the guy that lives here is said to be my best friend and he kinda helped me choose the outfit and song for our first date so…I guessed it was a good idea for you to meet him?" The blonde explain sweetly and pecked the brunet's lips. "Oh! And he is 'my other boyfriend'" he giggled making air quotes. "The one I called to let him know we were ready!" he smiled proudly. "Now… Let's get going!" he took Nick's hand and run to the door. He knocked and waited.

2 minutes later a short brunet opened the door. His hair a little messy and the first 2 buttons of his shirt opened. Jeff shot him a knowing smile making Blaine blush under his intense glare.

Jeff and Blaine started laughing letting Nick standing there with a rather confused expression. "So…I will introduce myself since my boyfriend seems not able to do it!" Nick shot his a side glare and offered his hand. "I am Nick!" he smiled friendly

"Blaine…come in guys!" he smiled shaking the brunet's hand and moving to the side letting them in.

"Honey…Nick and Jeff are here…come and meet them!" The short Warbler shouted and a tall and slim boy appeared on the door.

"Oh! Hey Guys I am…" Blaine's boyfriend blinked a few times not really believing his eyes

"Nick?" He asked in shock. The brunet was frozen in his spot unable to move. What was /he/ doing here?

* * *

**who do you think Blaine's boyfriend would be? What is the relationship between them? Nick obviously knows him :O**

**I told you before and i am telling you again...this is the peace before the storm so...be ready ;)**

**Niff you all **


	9. Oh no! We're screw!

**Hey everyone! Good evening! How is it going? :) I hope everything is fine!**

**Well here...chapter 9 :) Some of you guys guessed who Blaine's boyfriend is! Congratulations! I wanna tell Meep that i LOVED you idea about him being Tyler. However i have other plans for this story...Sorry :(**

**Again thanks you all that reviewed and sorry if i didn't reply by PM...i started a new job and had little spare time :/**

**Rii, thank you my dear as always for being my beta reader and for having given me that amazing idea for the end of the story :D**

**So...I don't own neither Glee nor any of the characters you may recognize. I win nothing with this, just let my crazy imagination free :)**

**Good luck for the ones that start school again tomorrow...**

**Stopping with the rambling... ENJOY! Niff you all **

* * *

"Kurt?" Nick said softly once the shock was half gone. Jeff and Blaine shared a startled expression.

"Do you guys know each other?" Blaine finally asked the unasked question that was running on all their minds but clinging in the air.

"Yes! We went to the same high school until I moved to Dalton and we lost contact!" Kurt took the lead and explained with a sad expression. "We were besties!" He clapped his hands on an exited way.

Nick mainly crushed on him hugging Kurt close. "OhMyGod…I missed you so much!" he said on a rush.

The tall brunet chuckled and nodded "Miss you too Nicky-Nick!" he moved back. "Sexy boyfriend huh?" he giggled and wiggled his eyebrows earning a hit on his arm from Blaine. "Never as sexy as you Babe!" he pouted sweetly and kissed his lips. Jeff shook his head and nodded with a huge smile at Nick's startled expression. "Yes Honey, there are always this corny!" Nick giggled and pulled his boyfriend down for a heated kiss too.

As they parted, the 4 of them moved to the living room where they felt into an easy conversation about what they have been doing for the last 2 years and the silly love stories about how they all got together. Every detail was told and, as funny as it may sound, the other couple always ended up laughing at how cheesy they had been.

Between laughs, stories and some singing, time flew by and when Jeff realized it was getting late it was already 11 pm!

"Oh God Nicky! We have to go…dad has probably done a groove in the floor by now thinking where we might be!" He giggled and kissed the guys goodbye. Nick did the same.

Kurt and Blaine walked them to the door making promises of meeting again soon and exchanging phone numbers since Nick had lost his cell phone and that was why they couldn't keep in touch once Kurt moved.

By the time both guys reached back the Sterling's home, Jeff remembered Nick was alone at home so he walked to the living room to ask his parents if the brunet could spend the night with them only to find it empty. He sighed sadly until an perfect plan took place in his mind, he smirked and took the brunet's hand running upstairs as fast as he could biting his lower lip not to laugh and wake up the whole house.

The moment Jeff closed the door of his bedroom, that was the last in the second floor's corridor just next to Tyler's, he put Nick against it kissing him deeply. "I need you…please, spend the night!" he begged in his ear barely audible before licking its shell and moving back to kiss his lips again.

Nick half nodded half groaned as a response moving the blonde back until they both felt into his bed, Nick on top. Their lips were locked as they were completely lost into each other learning as much as they could for their partner.

"Spare bed or cuddles?" the brunet asked trying hard not to let his hopes up but failing miserably. Aggg, the way Jeff was acting, as if he wanted to go all the way with him tonight was too much for the poor Nick to handle.

"Cuddles, skin against skin, now! Please!" Jeff murmured rolling them over so that Nick was lying now on the bed as he straddled his boyfriend's hip.

Nick giggled but did nothing to stop Jeff. He put his hands up in surrender looking up at the blonde who licked his lips seductively, almost teasingly.

"You're so handsome like this. Grrr!" Nick said playfully while sitting a little and attacking his lips eagerly without second thoughts.

Jeff's hands entangles with the brunet's lock pulling from it a little while Nick's hands searched for more skin. As he found the hem of his t-shirt he broke the kiss and looked up at his boyfriend's eyes. "Ca-can I?" he asked doubtfully.

Jeff fought for a second whether to follow his mind or his body. Why was this so hard?

Without really knowing who won the inner fight he simply nodded and put his hands up. Nick smiled nervously and took his shirt off.

"So much more perfect than expected!" he whispered kissing his lips again. This time more slowly and sweetly while he let both hands trace soft patterns in the blonde's back and chest. He scratched a little being careful not to left marks (by not using his nails) earning a pretty loud moan in response. To say he was proud of the answer he got was an understatement.

After some more kissing Jeff started unbuttoning Nick's shirt. He pushed him flat on his back and started kissing every piece of new skin that was given softly licking his nipples and enjoying the way the brunet arched his back biting his lower lip to muffle his moans. Nick's hands were resting on Jeff's hips pulling them closer on an attempt to get some friction.

"Je-Jeff Baby…please!" he murmured already breathing hard.

"Don't you like it Nicky?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes. He knew the brunet couldn't resist those but he loved to tease.

Nick groaned and pulled Jeff down from his bright blonde hair, that he loved so much, connecting their lips back on a heated and passionate kiss.

The brunet sat a little and Jeff took the opportunity to take his shirt completely off. He slowly traced Nick's biceps and nodded to himself. "Look why you're so strong!" he winked playfully. "Do you think next time you can carry me?" He blurted out and then blushed. His eyes widened in shock. Did he just ask that? Oh God! He giggled nervously and bit Nick's jawline softly while rocking his hips down groaning at the alien but amazing feeling.

Nick's mind and body were a mess. "How do you do that? Flirt with me while turning me even more on?" he nibbled on his lower lip pulling from it softly earning one of those noises he loved too much, especially if they came from his boyfriend and he was the reason of him doing them.

Nick caressed Jeff's pale chest and traced his abs with his index finger. He moved a little down and hooked his 2 fingers on his jeans looking up and silently asking for permission.

Jeff sat a little better and nodded with a light smile. He didn't know why he was so nervous in the beginning. Being like this with Nick felt just so…right! He bit his upper lip nervously as the button popped out and the zipped slid down.

They kissed a little more while trying to memorize the other's body.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear the door being opened until…

"What the hell?" A strong voice shouted startling the guys. They pulled away quickly and look for the source of disturbance.

"Tyler?" They said at unison, panic obvious in their voice. They looked at each other in shock. Oh No! They were screw now!

* * *

**Ok now... how many of you hate Tyler? hahahaha.**

**I am intrugued as to what do you think the older Sterling's reaction will be? Will he be totally cool with it? Annoyed? Upset? I don't know...please let me know :)**

**Reviewing takes less than 2 minutes and makes my day :)**

**Thank you all that are reading this...Niff love and cuddles for you :D hahaha.**


	10. Tyler's reaction

**It's sunday sunday and tomorrow there's school again (N) but here...have chapter 10 to enjoy the beginning of the week :)**

**First of all i want to say SORRY i haven't PM you back but all your reviews made my day guys! thanks **

**I have to thank Rii for many things today...**

**1) She is my Beta :D**

**2) She did a lovely Lindsay drawing ( post/61341586517/the-lovely-lindsay-stephens-from- nifflertildeaths ) do you remember Lindsay? Tyler's girlfriend? Well...you will, soon ;) *spoiler alert***

**3) She also made a Lindler drawing (Lindsay/Tyler) - art/Lindler-400467671?ga_submit_new=10%253A1379270512**

**Ok so...for those who were mad at Tyler last chapter...let all your anger out now 'cause things are getting worse :S Go! Read and find yourself :) This is my best attempt to write angst so..sorry if it sucks :(**

**I own nothing you may recognize just Tyler and Lindsay that are part of my crazy imagination.**

* * *

Nick was the first to realize what was happening and mainly pushed Jeff out of him. The blonde quickly stood and moved to Tyler.

"I am sorry Bro I am so sorry…I..." he couldn't finish the sentence since the older Sterling cut him mid-phrase.

"What is he doing here?" He asked nodding into Nick's direction that was now hurriedly putting his shirt back on. "I thought you had understood what I told you weeks ago but it seems you didn't! After today's argue do I have to find you now like this? Do I have to keep trusting you after what I saw Jeffrey?" Tyler stated coldly and shook his head in disgust.

Jeff swallowed loudly and closed his eyes fighting back his tears. What could he say now that he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar? No excuse seemed to make sense by this point.

Nick stood up and looked at his friend in the eyes. "I am sorry!" he muttered quickly looking down in shame as he moved to the door to leave. He was feeling nauseous now. He had already fought with his University partner about the things he had done with /his/ little brother and now they were caught red-handed? Not a good beginning.

As the brunet moved to leave, Jeff grabbed his arm. "Nicky where are you going? You can't go back home alone, it's past midnight!" He said in panic while letting one tear run down his cheek.

"Tyler pleaseeeee…" The younger blonde begged his older brother who said nothing, just look in disgust at both of them for some seconds and then looked out.

"It's ok Honey…I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Nick smiled sadly and freed his arm from Jeff's grip. He quickly kissed his cheek and left.

"Nooo Nick! Nicholas came here!" He sobbed. "Tyler wake up, call him and make him stay! He can't drive in this state, he will crash and die! Apart from that he is alone at his place…please!" He said crying hard now and trying to make his brother understand the importance of the situation.

The older Sterling shook his head. "It's time for him to leave. Now sleep…we will chat tomorrow!" He said coldly slamming the door behind him.

Jeff let himself fall into the bed and hid his face into his pillow to muffle his sobs. It had been such an awesome day, why would everything have to end up like this? He hit his pillow a few times letting all his anger out until he passed out.

* * *

Sunday morning was uncomfortable for both the Sterling brothers. The rest of the family was still completely oblivious about the previous incident between Nick and Jeff and they were all chatting happily while having breakfast. All of them except Tyler, that's it.

Jeff reached the kitchen latter than everyone with red puffy eyes, disheveled hair and a splitting headache.

"Oh Jeff honey, do you want some coff… are you ok?" Joseline asked concerned about his son after taking in his appearance.

"Yeah mom, just a bad night…do you have some aspirin or something? I wanna sleep and no, thanks, no coffee!" he smiled the best he could not really meeting her eyes.

Mrs Sterling frowned, especially after having seen the sharp glare Tyler gave Jeff.

"Ok Baby, go and get some sleep…I'll take you something to eat soon!" She said calmly quickly handing the younger blonde a glass of water and some medicines for the headache. She started working on a sandwich and 10 minutes later Joseline was knocking Jeff's door.

"Jeff, it's mum!" she said softly "Can I come in?" she opened the door and got inside not waiting for Jeff's answer.

The blonde sat on the bed and smiled sadly. "Thanks mum…but I am not hungry!" He said rubbing his face and faking a yawn.

"What happened last night? Why are you and Tyler acting this way? Something happened when Dad and I were in Spain?" Joseline asked in concern taking a sit on Jeff's bed and handing him the food.

"What are you talking about? No mummy, everything is alright!" he assured his mother but there was something in his voice that told Joseline he wasn't saying the truth.

"Come on Jeff, I know you since you were born and I know for a fact you're hiding something. I would prefer to know it by you instead of having to call Nicholas to ask what happened…" She said with a light smile. Her mother instinct was telling her deep inside that this had something to do with the brunet so she went for it.

"I am fine…I will talk with Tyler eventually ok? He just…doesn't get I am a grown man now and I am not the little naïve boy I used to be when we were children!" he sighed tiredly. "I can take my own decisions and he has to respect it…but he doesn't!" he said feeling himself on the verge of tears again.

Joseline nodded and perfectly knew where this was going so she simply moved closer to his son giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I am here in case you want to talk to me ok? Just remember I love you and I understand that you're a teenager that now has a boyfriend and has needs…just…" she paused a moment "… don't take spur of the moment decisions, deal?" she kissed his forehead sweetly and left.

Jeff thought about his mother's words. Did she know what happened and was playing dumb? He didn't think so but just in case… He started eating and lay back staring at the ceiling. He felt asleep minutes later thinking about his relationship with Nick and how much was he ready to give for it…

* * *

Nick was sleeping like a log when he felt someone shaking him awake.

"No Jeffy…don't wanna wake up!" he murmured digging his head deeper into the pillow.

"Jeffy?" A woman said and laughed. "So now Tyler's brother is Jeffy…did I lose something during the weekend?" the voice said and Nick frowned. He turned and was met by Susan's sweet smile.

"Hello honey…good afternoon!" she said cheerfully.

"Afternoon?" the brunet echoed and turned to look at his clock quickly sitting up.

"Holy shit! It's 6 pm?" he said in shook and grabbed his phone. He had 36 missed called from Jeff and 21 messages asking if he was still alive and kicking among other things.

Susan shook her head and chuckled. "Go, call your boyfriend and then go to the kitchen, dinner is ready!" she smiled and left.

Nick blew his mother a kiss and quickly dialed the number he knew by heart by now… Jeff's number.

"Oh God thanks you're alive! Are you ok? I've been worried about you all day Nicky!" Jeff spitted out from the other end of the line.

"Yeah Honey, I am fine. I overslept, that's all! I am sorry…I didn't want to freak you out!" he smiled softly at Jeff's protectiveness.

"Oh! Did I wake you up? Sorry!" the blonde bit his lower lip and sighed sadly

"No no…mum did and I have to go get dinner now. See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully

"I am afraid not Nicky, I have tests all week at Dalton so I won't be able to leave the school…meet you on Friday?" he asked with a soft voice, sorrow evident in his voice.

"Oh yes…I forgot about your tests! I'm sorry! But it's fine…I can call you anyway right?" Nick smiled softly. Talking with Jeff seemed to ease the ache in his chest about the whole Tyler's situation.

"Yes sure…Go now that your mum is waiting. I will try to talk to Tyler, he's with Lindsay now!" Jeff said calmly.

Nick nodded. "I love you…take care Baby!" he said with a dreamy smile that fortunately the blonde couldn't see. After saying their last goodbyes he hung up quickly going downstairs.

The dinner was calm in both houses. Nothing too exited happened until after then…

'Come on Nick, man up and call Tyler!' he thought to himself. With one last deep breath he called his friend…

"Hello?" someone answered.

* * *

**it's me again *waves***

**So...ideas of what will happen next chapter? Is the story fulfilling you expectations? :O**

**Did you hate it? love it? Let me know :)**

**Thank you all again...you keep me going! :)**


	11. I love you

**So Sunday! Here is chapter 11 :) Was Nick really talking with Tyler? Find out!**

**Thanks Rii for being my beta, as always ****:)**

**I don't own Glee neither any of the characters you may recognize :)**

**Have fun...**

* * *

"Tyler?" Nick said in disbelief. That voice for sure didn't sound as the older Sterling.

The voice at the other end giggled. "Nick! It's Lindsay…Tyler is having a bath since he was pretty mad about something that happened with Jeff. Do you have something to do in it?" The ginger girl asked calmly but curious at the same time.

Nick gulped loudly. "Ye-yeah…he found us…on a weird situation and I just wanted to explain. Well…if there is something I can say to fix the situation!" he sighed sadly.

Lindsay hummed understanding the situation and took a moment to clear her ideas trying to solve said problem. "I see…Nick, just, a bit of advice from someone that knows Tyler for a lot longer than you…" she said knowingly, "give him time!"

Nick frowned not really understanding what had been said, "Are you telling me not to talk to him anymore? I mean…ever?" he asked shocked.

Lindsay shook her head and then remembered the brunet couldn't see her. "No Nick, not that…Just, do not touch the topic for a few weeks…It will do good for both you and your relationship with Jeff"

Nick sighed sadly, "Ok, I bet you're right. Thanks Lindsay!" He said honestly but sadness was still obvious in his voice.

"It's ok. I love the couple you and Jeffers do though I know your boyfriend hates me…he is pretty obvious about it you know? And it hurts sometimes but it's fine…I guess he has his reasons!" The ginger girl stated calmly.

Nick bit his lower lip. "I don't know why he thinks that way towards you…You seem to be pretty cool and I am really /really/ thankful that you are willing to help me save my relationship. If there's someone who can make Tyler change his mind then it's you Lind!" The brunet said feeling sorry for the girl but all he said was true… Lindsay had some of an effect over the older Sterling.

The girl giggled and smiled a little. "I know, I know!" she said playfully "But I am doing all this for two reasons. On one hand, I feel like a broken record but you guys do a perfect couple. Have you seen yourself together? Just like you are meant to be!" she said making Nick blush madly; happy Lindsay couldn't see him!

"But on the other hand the way you look at Jeffrey with those big brown eyes full of love…and I am talking since before you started dating so I guess now the love is more evident in them! Nick, I am telling you this again…" she made a dramatically long pause "You're meant to be…and I will do all I have under my power to make Tyler understand that, whatever you were doing, it's normal while being teenagers!" she smiled proudly making the brunet smile too.

"Thanks, I owe you!" He said softly but feeling more cheered up now. "I will give you chocolate and cookies as soon as I see you again!" he giggled.

"Deal!" Lindsay said laughing hard, "It's fine…we will go out the 4 of us together on a date when my stubborn boyfriend realizes he was wrong!" she smiled softly and then frowned. "Whoops! Gotta go, he is getting out of the bathroom…Don't tell him you called…I won't either!"

"Ok, understood!" Nick reassured.

"Great…see you around boy!" Lindsay ended up the call and moved to her boyfriend playing dumb, as if nothing have happened minutes ago.

"Who was it?" Tyler asked sweetly and the ginger girl shrugged

"Just Andrew asking about working stuff…Are you hungry? I can cook something!" She said quickly changing topic.

"Oh! Yeah…can I have your lips please?" He asked with lust in his eyes. Lindsay shrugged and licked her lips sexily while moving closer to her boyfriend.

"Maybe…" she said attacking his lips on a heated kiss.

* * *

More than 3 weeks passed by without a word being said between Tyler and Nick. Yes, it was true…they did talk while being at class or when they needed to form groups but it wasn't like it used to, and it hurt…a lot indeed. However, the things with the brunet and Jeff seemed to be going pretty smooth. They were getting to know each other more and spending as much time together as they could, always trying not to upset Tyler more about the whole issue.

Without really knowing it, next Monday was their 1st month anniversary and the lovely couple had planned on going out to have dinner near Dalton so that Jeff could do it before curfew.

They reached the restaurant at 8:30 pm and sat on a dark corner. Well, the darkest corner of the place anyway, so they could have some privacy.

"Babe, are you ok?" The blonde asked with concern. Nick seemed calmer than ever and that scared Jeff a little.

"Yeah …I am fine. Really happy to be able to spend our 1st month anniversary together!" He said sweetly with a shy smile and biting his lower lip.

Jeff frowned not really believing his words and took both his hands "You're still sad Tyler isn't talking to you right? I am feeling the same…i-i-I can't feel complete without my best-friend-also-brother who I trusted with all my secrets and…" he took a deep breath "he was my inspiration Nicky!" He pouted cutely.

The brunet moved to sit next to Jeff. "Shhh…it's ok honey. He isn't talking to me yet but…I am sure he will…eventually… Lindsay is helping me!" he kissed the top of Jeff's head and started playing with his hair.

The blonde's head jerked up quickly as he looked half in shock half in horror at Nick. "Are you fucking kidding me? Lindsay? What does that bitch have to do with this? She will ruin everything Nick, she will!" he said in exasperation almost shouting while running a frustrated hand over his already messy hair.

Nick ushered him. "Shhh…calm down! I will explain…if you let me!" He said frowning and moving a little further so that they weren't cuddling anymore.

"By the way…why do you hate her like that?" he said rubbing his chin as if thinking a reasonable explanation for his recent outburst. "It's not like she did something to you…did she?" He raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to say the truth.

Jeff huffed in annoyance crossing his arms over his chest and looking the opposite direction of Nick's while muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'Yeah, just like I imagined our anniversary!'

After some more childish fuss, that Nick found pretty hilarious and adorable at the same time if he had to tell, Jeff explained why he hated Lindsay so badly.

"Nicholas…she is evil, she took my brother away from me. Sometimes Tyler even spends nights at her place since she lives alone!" The blonde explained it as if staying at your boyfriend/girlfriend's place was the biggest sin ever.

Nick laughed. He laughed harder than even in his life causing Jeff to get back to his previous fuss and cursing under his breath. What felt like ages later but were probably no more than 5 minutes Nick was able to calm down a little.

The brunet wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked at his boyfriend in awe. "I think someone is jealous!" he said with a childish playful voice.

"What? Are you kidding me? Try getting your best friend stolen by an evil female!" he prompted angrily making Nick laugh again.

"Oh my God Baby, you're hilarious. That's why I love you!" He blurted out and then opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Yo-you love me?" Jeff hated the fact that he has stammered but those 3 words were one of a huge step he didn't know he was ready to take. Well, scratch that, he knew he loved Nick so why was he so scared? May be his boyfriend was kidding? May be it was all a spur of the moment? Maybe… Jeff's train of thoughts was interrupted by a very shy brunet nodding

"Ye-yes Je-Jeff…I-I-I love you…like, love you!" he said biting his lower lip and looking down in shame. 'Way to ruin the moment!' Nick thought bitterly to himself but seconds later he decided it had been the best decision of all his life

"I love you too!" Jeff answered without hesitations and moved closer connecting their lips on a sweet and slow kiss that showed that he really meant all those words.

* * *

**awww...It might be the first time i end the chapter without a cliffhanger :)**

**Would you mind leaving a review? Loved it? Hated it? **

**Let me know and help me improve my writing! Thaaanks **


	12. First attempt

**Hey there! How's it going? I hope everything is ok.**

**Ok, short author's note since i have an exam tomorrow and i literally know nothing :S**

**Dear Guest, to answer your question, YES! I will write Niff's first time in a week or so but it will be an extra one shot since i plan on it being M-rated and well...this whole story isn't so...yeah! However i will let you all know here that i published it once i do :) It will be up in 2 weeks or so :)**

**Thanks Rii for being my Beta and thank you all that are still sticking around with me! NIFF LOVE GUYS! no matter that Riker wasn't on 5x01 *pouts***

**I don't own any you might recognize because...you know, Glee would be called 'The Warblers' and yeah...wnough rambling. Have fun :D**

* * *

Soon it was 11 pm and it was high time for the boys to leave. To say they didn't want to leave went without saying but obligations were higher on the top list than their wishing so…nothing to do about it.

Nick quietly drove to Dalton wishing time stood still but there was no use, itrefuses to hear his inner pleas. It was almost 11:30 pm when the boys reached the Academy entrance gates and the brunet parked in the closest free spot he found in the parking lot.

"Thanks for the lovely night!" He whispered and took Jeff's face with both his hands. He rubbed his thumb in a soothing pattern slowly moving closer to connect their lips.

They kissed for a few minutes until the blonde decided to break it, sadly it was time to leave.

"Thank /you/ for taking me out on in our 1st month anniversary…I can't believe it's been so long since I took you to the park and told you about my feelings!" he giggled and then pecked his lips one last time. "I better go…I have to make it before curfew but remember…I love you!" he said with a shy smile. It still felt so weird but so natural and meant to be at the same time that it scares him a little.

"Go Baby…I will call you during the week and…" he said taking a deep breath "I will try to talk to Tyler to clean the situation ok? Love you too!" he smiled and watched Jeff walk to the doors before disappearing behind them. The brunet couldn't help the ache in his chest. What was wrong with him now?

Nick rested his head in the car's wheel for a moment before realization hit him hard. "Shit…I am totally in love with Jeff…" he whispered and then looked back to the entrance of Dalton. "I have to talk to Tyler…tomorrow first thing!" he nodded to himself before driving back home. He was determined to put all his real intentions on top of the table and let his University friend know that his intentions towards his brother were good ones. He just hopped Tyler would understand.

* * *

Jeff skipped all his way inside the collage till he reached his dorm. He opened the door trying hard not to make too much noise but Blaine was still awake doing some homework or something for school, the blonde guessed.

"Hey Jeff…how was your date with Nick?" the short brunet turned only to see Jeff's dreamy face. "Well well well…I think someone is head over heels huh?" he smirked a little.

The blonde shot him a confused look and then blushed. If Mr. oblivious had realized he was in love with Nick then it should be more evident than he thought!

"Am I…that obvious?" he asked looking down and feeling his cheeks heating up even more.

Blaine laughed softly and nodded. "Just a little…but don't worry…I totally approve your relationship guys…I saw the way he looks at you too...that day at home, remember?" he added softly making the blonde frown.

"And which way would it be?" he prompted taking a sit on his bed while taking his shoes off. He was pretty tired but excited to know the answer at the same time.

"Kurt says Nick resembles me with that lost puppy expression that only shows love for you. I have to agree…even if I didn't notice it in the first time!" he frowned a little and moved to sit next to his friend.

"Can I ask you a question Bro?" Blaine questioned doubtfully while placing a hand on Jeff's knee.

"Shoot it!" the blonde said locking eyes with his friend.

"Do you love him? Like…are you in love with him?" he bit his lower lip "Please…tell me the truth! I will be on your side no matter what" he begged and it took some seconds for Jeff to speak with his heart wide open.

"I do…since the first time I saw him Blaine!" He said with a renewed bright in his eyes that showed that, no matter how fixed that phrase seemed to be, Jeff really meant it. He was in love with Nick and no one would ever dare to deny it.

* * *

It was Tuesday's morning when Nick found his target. Alone, resting against his locker was Tyler, probably sending a message to Lindsay since he was furiously typing on his phone. The brunet moved closer to him and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Good morning!" he said softly while looking straight into his eyes "Do you think we can chat today? I hate having to avoid you every day…I've been doing it for almost a month now and…I miss my best friend!" The brunet said with a regretful tone. He meant every single word of it and he /needed/ the blonde to get that message.

What felt like ages later but it probably was no more than 2 minutes, Tyler nodded.

"I miss you too Nick. University is being a bitch and being all alone makes me feel both, weird and sad. Let's chat, ok? But once the classes are over…I think we need a long chat and rushing it will take us nowhere. It can even make things worse between us… Do you get my point?" Tyler explainedcalmly and Nick nodded.

"I get your point perfectly and I agree…we will talk during lunch break, sounds good? But can we at least hung out during the morning classes?" he asked hopefully.

Tyler smiled up and nodded "Sure Bro…let's go before we're too late to arts!" he giggled and started walking. He had missed the brunet…Lindsay was right; he had to give him a second chance, or at least a chance to make himself clear and explain his intentions right?

Morning flew by and before really knowing it, it was lunch break, that, in Nick's mind, only meant one thing: His chance to explain he love Jeff and only wished the very best for them.

He and Tyler walked side by side silently before the latter spoke up. "Let's get under the big oak so we can chat more calmly," he started guiding the way, the brunet following close behind.

As the taller male reached said place, he sat comfortable against the tree and waited for the brunet to join him, once they both were there Tyler started the conversation.

"Look, I know I overreacted a little ok? But Jeff means the word to me…he is not only my sibling but my best friend too and I feel the /need/ to protect him Nicholas!" he said softly staring at some point in front of him totally lost in thoughts.

Nick gulped loudly and looked at his friend only to find him looking everywhere but him. "I get your point Ty. Nonetheless, I am here to explain what my true feelings are towards him," he answered back feeling nervous once again. This was the first time he was going to say it, this was the first time we will let someone know he was in love with Jeff.

"I-I-I have fallen for you Brother Tyler…that's why I will never hurt him. I love Jeff, I truly do!" He said barely audible as if he spoke any louder his real intentions would be misread.

Tyler just looked at him as if a second head had grown to the brunet and blinked a few times.

"I can't deal with it…I am sorry!" he whispered quickly standing up and leaving behind a very confused Nick.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked himself while rubbing his eyes to prevent the tears to fall from them. Suddenly an idea hit him, he grabbed his phone, looked for a specific number within his contacts and dialled. He waited until a soft voice spoke up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"I need your help…now, please!" Nick begged and after receiving the approval he started explaining the previous events.

* * *

**So...Did you expect the conversation going like that? Who did Nick called? **

**If you wanna leave me a review i am happily taking them...They make my day and keep me going :)**

**Thanks you all again! Have fun and meet you next week! :D**


	13. First time at Dalton

**Hey everyone :D how's it going? Early update? hahaha. Just by a few hours :)**

**Addie: Did you write the fanfic or...? hahaha. Your guesses were TOTALLY right! Congratulations ;)**

**Mimi: don't worry...Tyler's outburst will be explained in further chapters :)**

**Rii: Thanks sweetie for being my Beta as always **

**I will stop my rambling...there are some more news that i will give them at the end now...Enjoy :D**

**As always...i don't own Glee (sadly) or any of the characters you may recognize. I win nothing with this just letting my crazy imagination out :)**

* * *

"Nick, please calm down!" Lindsay begged after having heard the brunet's ramble about what had happened with Tyler minutes ago. "Here…he will probably call me later and ask to come home…"she stated calmly "then, I will try to make him understand that It /can/ be possible for you guys to be in love, which I am fangirling about by the way…" she added with a light giggle and then went on "… and we will fix a meeting at my place Friday's evening…the 4 of us…sounds like a plan for you?"

Nick doubted for a minute or 2 thinking about the good and against things about that exact plan and then he agreed.

"Ok then…I will see how I do to take Jeff to your place!" he murmured sadly as the ginger girl agreed.

"Oh! I forgot about it…maybe we both can skip that part. Nonetheless I think Jeffrey should be here too…all of us are grown people Nick and we /must/ fix our own problems… Just, think of a way to make your boyfriend come…and I will do the same with Tyler without telling him you guys are coming" she added softly and Nick agreed.

"Don't worry…I will think of something. Thanks Lind…I will take you the home-made cookies I promised by then!" he said chuckling a little and quickly hanging up.

"Oh God…what a huge problem I let myself in!" Nick murmured rubbing his face tiredly before standing up and starting his car…there was little he could do today, but he needed to talk to Jeff.

* * *

The ride to Dalton was short, fortunately, so it took him no more than 20 minutes to reach the school and find a spot where to park. The brunet got out of his car and walked to the entrance door quickly telling the man in at the door he needed to see his brother, which was the only way to get in he thought.

Nick started wondering Dalton's isles before frowning. Woha! The school was big and it was the first time he was /inside/ it indeed. Yes, he had been there to pick Jeff up a few times in the last month they had been together but he had never been inside it, let alone think how huge it could be.

After asking for some direction he reached the cafeteria, it was still lunch time for the boys in blazers. Nick doubtfully entered the place, the smell of coffee and macaroni with cheese was overwhelming, but he wasn't there to eat, he was looking for Jeff.

Nick's eyes started taking in everyone's faces, but none of them was his boyfriend. Where could the blonde be if not having lunch? Suddenly a pair of cold hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who is it?" prompted a very well known voice and Nick smiled, he had found Jeff. Well, if truth should be said, the blonde had found him but it didn't matter now.

"Baby!" Nick cried softly as he placed both his hands on top of Jeff's softly removing them and turning.

Jeff had a huge grin drawn on his face and he moved closer to hug the brunet. He didn't care they were in the middle of the cafeteria rounded by lots of people that knew him and were probably thinking how chessy the whole act had been. He didn't give a damn, Nick was there and that was all that mattered to him. Yes, that is the way people think while being in love.

They parted just to kiss quickly and Nick took both his hands giving them a light squeeze.

"How're you? Are you done eating? I missed you and I need to tell you something!" he said softly and Jeff nodded.

"Sure, let's go to the back gardens to have some privacy!"the blonde smiled and turned only to be faced by Trent and Beatz.

"Guys?" he asked while raising an eyebrow really confused.

"Oh Hey! You're Nick? Please to meet you! Do you remember me? I am the one that called an asked about the poll thing!" Trent said in a rush blinking more than necessary and Nick had to laugh at that.

"It's you? It was so obvious you were lying but, nice try!" he winked playfully while offering his free hand to shake.

They guys chatted for a while. A few people started gathering themselves into the conversation and asking Nick a wide variety of questions that went from how hard University actually was to some warns about hurting Jeff.

The brunet nodded and assured all the guys he didn't plan on hurting Jeff. The blonde felt too embarrassed and decided to cut the show.

"Ok guys…enough questions, I want some /alone/ time with my boyfriend so…shuuush!" he giggled as he heard the boys groans but they left eventually.

"Let's go outside Nicky!" Jeff said pecking his lips and guiding the way. The brunet walking by his side and never letting go of his hand.

Once outside they sat next to the fountain enjoying the warm the sun was offering that day.

"So…I tried talking with Tyler!" Nick started awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeff's face light up only to frown seconds later when he saw the way his boyfriend was acting.

"And that means…?" he said nervously. This couldn't be good he thought.

"Well…things didn't go…as planned to say the least!" he winced in pain and looked Jeff to see how he took the piece of news

"Ok…I see!" the blonde stated calmly while looking at the floor. "What does it mean Nick? Are we…br-breaking up?" he said feeling himself on the verge of tears. Noo! Nick couldn't be saying that, not after having said their first 'I love you' the day before and Nick having reassured his friend he will never break his heart. He decided to give the brunet enough time to answer trying hard not to freak out.

"What? No! Of course no Jeffy…I love you!" Nick explained in a rush feeling bad when he felt the relieved sound his boyfriend made after having heard those words. "Never ever think about it again ok?" he said a little hurt now. How dare Jeff think he was breaking up with him? He felt numb.

"Look, I will give it to you straight… Tyler and I's conversation went worst than bad so I call Lindsay" he said and Jeff spoke up

"You what? How d- " the blonde started only to be cut by Nick.

"Listen up…just a minute please Jeff!" he said in exasperation. Once Jeff had shut up with a loud huff he went on.

"As I was saying, I called Lindsay and she offered meting the 4 of us at her place this Friday… I know you don't wanna go but I believe we all need to explain things. Apart from that, you're grown enough to know what it's good and bad for you so it's your choice to go or not…" He said looking at his boyfriend fully on the eyes.

"Jeff, Listen, it might be the last chance he have to make Tyler understand that we really love each other and you /know/ that Lindsay have some of an effect on your brother so…think wisely about your choice…and call me when you have thought carefully about it ok?" Nick said and kissed him softly.

In that moment the bell rang and Nick stood up.

"Well…it's time to leave since you have classes again. I will be waiting for your answer!" he said sweetly while walking back in leaving a very shocked blonde behind.

Moments later Jeff shook his head and gathered all his feelings together so he called after the brunet.

"Nick! I have already thought about it…" Jeff shouted while running into the general direction of the brunet.

"I… "He started.

* * *

**Will Jeff say Yes? No? Will his pride be enough not to go to Lindsay's and solve their problem?**

**Let me know :) a review takes less than a minute and makes my day. It also helps me improving my writing and yeah.**

**Oh! The little piece of news i have is that i almost finished writing this story. There will be 17 chapters in total and yeah... Only a month or so left :( Good part is...i plan on writing a new fanfic for the 1st month of 2014 :D**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! love you **


	14. Jeff's choice

**hey everyone...it's Sunday again...I wasn't going to update today but then i realize...i can't be evil so here you're :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading/reviewing or just being there supporting me :) Niff love **

**Rii...thanks you sweetheart for being my beta!**

**Ending now...i don't own glee or any other thing you might recognize...**

**Now...ENJOY :D**

* * *

"I will go!" He said nodding a little to emphasize his point. "I will do it, I will go to Lindsay's house to talk with Tyler and…" he smiled a little looking down.

Nick raised an eyebrow and prompted "And…?"

"And maybe I can talk and thank her for all she is doing?" he murmured barely audible while biting his lower lip.

Nick grinned and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Will you give her a second chance? She is a good girl Jeffy!" the brunet laughed and kissed his boyfriend one last time. "Now go to class…I don't want you failing your test for not having gone to lessons!" he giggled.

"Do you think I can concentrate now after having kissed this smoking hot guy?" he challenged with one eyebrow raised.

Nick playfully frowned and looked around.

"Sorry man…I can't see any smoking hot guy around here!" he kept looking "Oh Damn! I was wrong…he is just in front of me now!" he smiled and kissed him one last time. Jeff chuckled.

"Always so corny Duval!" he said faking boredom.

"Go to class now Sterling, don't make me angry!" he pointed at him with his index finger and then to the building.

"Mmmm…Angry Nicky, I wanna met him!" the blonde teased licking his lips slowly on a seductive way.

Nick laughed hard and shook his head "You won't unless you get your fine ass to class…GO!" he said and slapped Jeff's butt. The later smirked widely and nodded

"I will start telling you I am skipping classes so you come more often!" he giggled and finally run to classes. Nick went straight home and prayed for the Friday to come soon.

* * *

That week seemed to go in slow motion. Whenever Nick checked his clock thinking that at least 2 hours had gone he got to face the awful truth that, his 2 hours had only been 5 real minutes. He huffed in annoyance every single time.

Finally it was Friday! Nick reached Dalton 20 minutes before the time Lindsay and him had fixed for the 4 of them to meet. He was resting over his car's hood waiting for his boyfriend when his phone alerted a message.

'Ty is here. We're waiting for you guys –L'

Nick nodded and quickly typed an answer. When he was done he looked up and came face to face with a stunning blonde with hazel eyes and…Oh! It was Jeff.

"Hey there!" the blonde greeted with a soft smile and a dreamy expression that only showed love.

"Do I know you sexy buddy?" Nick teased before launching himself at Jeff and kissing him sweetly.

"Let's go…they're already waiting for us!" the brunet stated and Jeff stood frozen in his place.

Nick, totally oblivious, got inside the car and frowned. He lowered the driver's window and looked at his boyfriend in awe.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked in concern

"Ye-yeah…I am just nervous!" he bit his lower lip and got inside the car.

"Nicky…what if everything goes bad? Wh-what are we gonna do?" Jeff's gaze fixed into a point in front of him. Nick, however, was staring intently at the blonde.

"Baby don't think so…everything will be fine, you will see!" the brunet tried to reassured but truth to be said he was equally nervous. If not more.

"But what if not? What if Tyler makes me choose between you and him? What will I do in that case Nicky? I don't wanna loose you but I don't wanna loose him either!" Jeff explain on the verge of tears, his eyes finally meeting Nick's

"Shh Baby, don't start with the 'what if' game 'cause it won't take us anyway…let's go and see how it all goes then we will think and solve the problems as they appear? Deal?" the brunet swallowed loudly. Just the idea of loosing Jeff ache deep in his chest.

"In any case…" Nick said closing his eyes, took a deep breath and took Jeff's left hand kissing his knuckles "If Tyler makes you chose I understand that you will go for him so…just remember I love you and I always will" he said finally opening his eyes.

Jeff was crying by now and Nick had watery eyes.

"I love you too…and I just hope my stubborn brother understands how much you mean to me!" he sniffle and kissed Nick sweetly on the lips. He needed to memorize all the places of his lover's mouth because…how knows? It could be the last time.

Meanwhile, at Lindsay's home, the ginger girl was preparing some snacks while Tyler started at her.

"Love, why are you preparing such amount of food? I am hungry, it's true, but I won't eat like 10 people!" the older Sterling said and laughed.

Lindsay smiled at him and went on preparing the food. "You will find out soon enou…" her words were cut by the bell ringing.

"Ups! I think they are here!" she skipped her way to the leaving room.

"They? Who are they Babe?" Tyler asked a few steps behind.

The ginger girl totally ignored him and opened the door.

"Nick, Jeff, how are you guys?" she hugged them both quickly and let them in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tyler asked coldly.

Lindsay moved to his boyfriend and rubbed his arm. Tyler took a step back so his girlfriend couldn't touch him.

"Lind, do you have something to do with this?" he asked with a hurt tone.

"Yes Ty, we're all here to talk and try to understand /why/ it's such a sore topic for you…you can't keep acting like this!" she said death serious "I have told you a thousand times it's normal at their age to fall in love, we did too and it's not like they are 5 or so, but you won't listen, may be they can help me make you realize you're overreacting!" She took a step closer with a soft smile and kissed Tyler's cheek sweetly. The latter was frozen.

"So?" she prompted

What felt like hours but were probably just a minute the older Sterling shook his head.

"There's nothing I need to talk…I am leaving!" He said and moved to the door. Before he could reach it though, a strong hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and was about to spat an angry curse when he found Nick staring up at him pleading eyes.

"Stay, please! I can't lose you neither Jeff…Please, let's talk!" He begged. Tyler thought for a minute, a thousand ideas running in his mind. What do they have to explain? Was it gonna be worth it? But the most important one was… should he leave or stay?

* * *

**Ups! didn't mean to? hahaha.**

**Please leave me a review...you make my day and keep me writing! Love you guys **

**Emily!**


	15. God help us!

**hey sweeties i am on an awesome mood so i told myself...why make them way till tomorrow when they can have ch 15 today? So i followed my own piece of advice and here i am...giving you the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews they just made my day like every time you leave me a PM/review.**

**To the guest that asked if Tyler was overreacting...i agree :) he might be but i am the oldest too and trust me when i say i acted that exact way Tyler did when your brother is involved :)**

**Thank Rii for being my beta :)**

**I own nothing but letting my crazy imagination free. Enjoyyy :D**

* * *

Tyler took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, I will listen but don't wait for me to support your affair" he said with an angry expression and walked straight to the sofa sitting there and waiting patiently for the rest of the group to join him.

Lindsay went to the kitchen, grabbed some of the food she had prepared and sat next to the older Sterling taking his right hand and giving it a light squeeze before whispering softly in his ear

"Listen to them…there're so many things we don't know. Please try to understand. It will help doing things less awkward and tense!" she kissed his cheek. Tyler looked at his girlfriend and, with closed eyes he nodded.

"I will…I promise I will!" he said and kissed the girl sweetly.

They were totally into their world when someone cleared their throat in front of them. Oh right! There were Nick and Jeff sitting across the table with a goofy smile and linked hands.

"Nick….care to explain me?" Tyler said a lot more relax now and willing to listen to whatever the brunet had to tell him.

"Ty, I-I-I can't explain further than I have already done, I mean…" he shrugged and shook his head. How could he make Tyler understand that this was real? That he wasn't joking about loving his 'little brother'?

Nick took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"I know it all happened in a rush and you might be thinking it is way too soon to fall for someone but…you know, people live just to find the love of their lives, that one and only person that makes them smile for the simple fact of being there. That a kiss from them takes them to the moon and back. Just holding their hands is like having won the biggest prize ever. They are always looking for that person they had always dream about…and I, Ty, Nicholas Duval, never in my wildest dream imagine Jeff would be that person. However, here I am…begging you to understand I /love him/ and please…it hurts too much you ignoring us from something we can do nothing about!" The brunet ended up with a trying smile. Hell yes, it felt so good having told his partner how he really fell, it was as if a huge weight have been removed from his shoulders.

Jeff was looking at his boyfriend intently while biting his lower lip. Wow! Those words have been deep. Nonetheless, Tyler spoke up interrupting the awkward silence and Jeff's train of thoughts.

"I know Nick, people live to find the 'blue prince' all kids' novel try to sell us while being young " the older blonde said "But you know what? Its colour fades in the first wash!" he spitted.

Nick was taken a little aback giving Tyler a skeptical glare.

"I know none of us is perfect, but you can learn to live up with their defects and be happy either way!" the brunet shrugged confusedly. Where was all this going? What was all the 'blue prince' thing? He was truly lost now.

Jeff, on the other hand, understood perfectly the metaphor about the 'blue prince'. While being children, all the Sterling siblings used to watch Disney films together and Justin, the younger of the brothers, couldn't say 'Knight in shining armor' or even 'Prince Charming' so instead he said 'Blue Prince' and that was exactly what Tyler was referring to.

"Nicky, Lind…do you think you can give me and Tyler a minute alone?" Jeff asked blinking more than necessary at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure Baby?" the brunet questioned worriedly.

"Yes love, there's just some Sterling to Sterling chat we need to have!" Jeff reassured with a grin.

"Nick, can you help me with the drinks please?" The ginger girl said smiling softly and guiding the way to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Nick said cheerfully following her and soon both were out of sight leaving the blondes on their own.

A moment or two passed before Jeff decided to break the ice.

"Tyler…there's something I wanna say but /please/ let me finish!" he hurriedly when he realized his older brother wanted to interrupt.

"Ok, I will let you just…don't give me too many details ok?" Tyler said faking being shocked. Truth to be said, he was a lot more into Niff's relationship now… especially after what Nick had said. He just needed to be sure Jeff felt the same way.

Jeff titled his head to one side looking like a lost puppy before finally understanding what the older Sterling had implied in that phrased.

"Shush Ty-Ti! I told you no funny business until I was very sure!" He blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I like that Nicholas guys a lot more now!" He smiled because GOD! He hasn't heard that nickname for ages now and it gave him such nostalgic feelings but it wasn't the time for them now.

Tyler shook his head getting back to the moment. "Enough silliness, real things now…do explain yourself please!" Tyler rested his back on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest. This could be interesting.

"Ty, What do you feel when you're next to Lindsay? Yo-you feel like you want to kiss her all the time? Like the only thing that can save you from the end of the world is holding her hand? As if what people think or say about your relationship doesn't matter when her lips are on yours?" Jeff asked looking to a white wall in front of him. He was lost inside his thoughts since it was so hard to explain his older brother what he felt.

Tyler, still quietly sitting in front of him, was looking at Jeff with a light smile. He knew that symptoms, he had been through them some years ago, to be exact 3 years, 6 months and 17 days! That long ago had been the day he and Lindsay got together.

"I get what you are talking about…and that disease has a name Jeffrey…" He said death serious.

The younger blonde blinked a few times before moving his eyes to his brother. Fear obvious in his eyes. Was he ill? What was wrong? He didn't feel under the weather at all so…what was Tyler talking about?

"Illness? What are you talking about Ty?!" he said nervously while sitting on the edge of the sofa. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

The other male in the room laughed because…really? He couldn't believe his brother was that naïve!

"Yes Jeff…that illness is what professionals call a hormonal disorders and it affects your hearts and mind so you won't stop thinking about Nick, or about his lips, hands, body in general. The warmth it gives!" he said with a stony face. "Oh! You might know it by Love, that's the way general people call it!" He said finally smiling.

Jeff looked at his brother with a confused expression. "Wh-what?"

"You are in love with Nick, Jeff…and I can't be happier it's him and not a random guy!" He stood up and opened his arms. "A hug from this dumb of an older brother you have?" He grinned

The younger Sterling jumped and hugged him. "I love you Ty-Ti!" he snugged his face on his chest.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nick and Lindsay had been spying all the conversation so they were now cheering and hugging each other. This was one of the best moments they have been through ever.

Once the embrace was broken Nick smiled at the ginger girl.

"Lind…Jeff told me he wanted to talk with you after this!" He smiled tiredly and Lindsay offered a nervous smile.

"Wish me luck!" She smiled and took 2 glasses of soda going to the living room to make a toast that /finally/ Tyler's brain had made a click and accepted Niff's relationship.

* * *

**Awww i don't know about you but i just want to hug Jeff, Nick, Tyler, Linday, their neighbours and everyone :D (I know i am a little crazy! sorry! hahaha)**

**Leave me a comment? :) thaaanks!**

**Niff love guys and remember there are only 2 more chapters left *sniffles* **


	16. Just Niff

**Hello Sweeties! how're you all? I hope you're doing fine :)**

**Mmmm...i don't think i have many thing to say today just...enjoy this pre-last chapter? Yeees! Sadly next chapter will be the last one BUT i will tell you something by the end ;)**

**I don't own anything you may recognize (i wish i did though!)**

* * *

The moment the guys joined the Sterling brothers Nick and Lindsay kissed their respective boyfriends offering them the glass of soda.

"I propose a toast!" Tyler said startling the 3 of them. The blonde giggled.

"Come on! don't give me that look. I was narrow-minded and now it's when I come to see it so…let's cheer you guys made me opened my eyes!" he smiled raising his glass tentatively.

The rest of the people in the room followed his steps and soon they were all cheering and drinking, happily getting into a light conversation and telling old funny stories.

The whole situation gave Nick a warm feeling in his chest; this was something he had dreamt for a long time after all and now it still felt surreal that Tyler had accepted their relationship.

Time flew by and soon it was 10 pm, high time for both the boys to leave, except Jeff's brother that was gonna spend the night at Lindsay's, that's it!

"Jeffy, why don't we get going?" Nick said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes Babe, just…gimme a minute ok?" the younger blonde said while standing up "Mmm…Lind, do you think you may have a minute to…exchange some words?" he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The ginger girl blinked a few times to get out of her state of shock before offering him a grin. "Sure…this way!" she guided the way to the kitchen again.

Once there their simply stare at each other for a minute or so before Jeff started explaining himself.

"I am sorry…that's all I can say!" he said with a regretful voice. "It seems like the stubbornness comes on the Sterling's genes!" He joked nervously

Lindsay on the other hand smiled widely "Yup…a family thing!" she giggled "But it's fine…I mean, I get it, you're as overprotective of your brother as Tyler is of you so…cool!" she explained softly

"I was jealous, I have always seen you as a threaten, as someone that was putting at risk mine and Tyler's relationship…I am sorry!"

The ginger girl looked at him in shock and even gasped at some point

"Good to know…I promise I won't steal him!" she smiled and then asked reassuringly "Are we good now then?"

Jeff nodded with a light "Yeah, we're good! Thanks for being this understanding…Nick was right, you are a nice girl and I was dumb" he said and slowly approached her "I am gonna hug you know…" he warned but Lindsay's encouraging smile blew off all the blonde's insecurities.

As they part for the weird embrace they looked at each other for a minute

"Take care of my brother huh?" he warned playfully. Lind laughed out loud before they joined the others in the living room.

"Ok Nicky boy…let's go!" Jeff said cheerful and Nick perfectly understood that the conversation that he feared so much had gone totally smooth.

"Ok Babe…let's go!" he kissed goodbye both, Tyler and his girlfriend, before going back to Dalton. This Friday's night had been an interesting night to remember!

* * *

Time passed by quicker than expected and before they could recall what time of year it was Nick and Jeff were already planning where to go on their 1 year anniversary. Yes! They had been together 9 months now and if time had gone that fast, then the year together would be there sooner than a blink of the eyes.

Those 9 months had been full of love, sweet kisses and getting to know each other, not only personally but physically as well. Their make out sessions had gone as far as staying almost naked…but not as far as sex, though Jeff was about to change that. He felt ready now.

A week had passed since they celebrated their 9th month together and Nick invited his blonde boyfriend to his place to watch a film as his parents were out of the country for 2 weeks, celebrating their own marriage anniversary.

Jeff was nervous and jumpy, but the brunet had invited him for a movie after all right? That was the matter…his mind was beyond the plan and thinking about what was next…he was sure about the decision he had taken but he was nervous nonetheless.

As a very chessy movie was playing, Nick hugged the blonde closer to his chest since he was sitting between Nick's legs and resting on his chest. Suddenly, mid-film, Jeff looked up and started staring at his boyfriend's jaw

"Baby?" he whispered and Nick looked down with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yup Sweetie?" he whispered back and pecked his lips sweetly

"I am ready" he said repositioning himself and looking at the brunet straight in the eyes.

Nick frowned as he was confused at first but quickly understood what Jeff was talking about

"Re-really? I mean…I-I-I don't wanna push you…we can wait for some more months I-I am fine with it!" he stuttered nervously as Jeff giggled nervously. Nick was so sweet while nervous!

"I am here, with you, alone, ready…and I have all the supplies needed!" he added blushing softly. Thanks God the lights were off and the only sort of light was the movie, now forgotten, playing on the back.

"Ok then….bu-but let's make a deal…" he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down "You will tell me when it hurts and we will stop…done? No matter how far we are we will stop and try it any other moment!" Nick smiled softly and cupped Jeff's face with his hands caressing his cheeks sweetly

"O-ok…I will!" the blonde nodded and moved closer to Nick resting his lips against his and kissing his boyfriend softly, trying hard to pour all his true feelings in that kiss.

Nick started moving until he was lying on his back in the bed and Jeff straddling his hips. The kissing became more intense and messy. Soon, pieces of clothes were forgotten on the bedroom's floor and Nick's mouth was seeking for new skin exposed.

They enjoyed the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of being this connected in that special way with the one you love. If you asked them if they had sex they would probably answered 'NO' because it wasn't just sex, it was so much more… they loved and respect each other's souls and bodies. There were lots of feelings in the whole action making it an unforgettable experience.

Once they were exhausted and coming back from their highs, Jeff let his deeper feelings out. "I love you…more than I ever thought I would…I am totally in love with you Nicholas Duval!" he smiled goofily and kissed him sweetly

"I love you more Baby…thanks for letting me be your first…" he said playing with his hair. Jeff simply smiled tiredly enjoying the soft touches.

The 2 of them quickly fell asleep from tiredness, cuddling, but the silly smile of the previous actions never leaving their faces. This felt good…and none of them was willing to let it go.

* * *

**Yay :D sorry if it was a little...lame? but i wanted their first time to be kinda sweet and loving, such as my Niffty babies deserve **

**Important information: i WILL poster more details about their first time if you know what i mean? (the M-rated version :P ) *wiggle eyebrows* next week probably.**

**So...Loving you! will be over in about 2 weeks :(**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR! Your constant support keeps me going and really, i don't have words to express how grateful i am to have you there, reading and following all my craziness!**

**Thaaaaanks I love you!**

**Emily!**


End file.
